About Time
by Karis95
Summary: Max decides to visit Chloe from Seattle. The past five years apart have taken a toll on her and she realizes she must get her best friend back at all costs. How is Chloe going to take it? Will she warm up to Max? AU where Max never got accepted into Blackwell and is visiting Arcadia Bay for two weeks. No time travel powers. Hella pricefield.
1. Chapter 1

**After spending five years away from Arcadia Bay, Max realizes she must return and see her best friend, Chloe, again. However, things don't go as smoothly as Max thinks it will. Chloe is still hurting. Will Max and Chloe emerge past this? Friendship, discovery, hurt, and romance ensue as they try to figure out how they feel about each other.**

 **Max's POV. Rated T at the moment but may change to M depending on where the story goes.**

 **Will be updated regularly.**

 **Thank you! Enjoy.**

* * *

Pale blue curtains flowing from Max's open window. The draft coming in had a cool, misty air to it. As Max was lying down still asleep, the wind surrounding her gave her fuzzy feelings and cozy warmth. Under her thin blanket, she was deep in snooze casually changing from side to side. Sleeping with a heavy heart didn't feel good. It's like she was sleeping, yes, but something inside her was still awake. Eating her up in her reality and in her dreams.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Max squinted her eyes open as the blasting alarm clock interrupted her slumber. She felt the wind blowing past her. It was forceful, yet calm and soothing. She stared up at the ceiling above her deep in thought. Max especially felt the loneliness this particular morning ever since she started considering the visit. _We used to wake up together like this_ , Max thought to herself. _Only this time, I'm alone. What can I say? It's my karma._ Max got up from her bed, passing a framed picture of two pirates on her bedside table. She scanned her room. A vivid white hue covered all four walls. To combat the plainness of the room, on one side, a cute but dramatic drawing of a floating butterfly that covered almost the entire wall.

 _Note to self: don't let mom in charge of redecorating ever again._

Max liked the white though. It was empty, but contained countless possibilities. White could be any color it wanted to be. It was free.

She looked around her messy room. Her guitar sprawled out on the floor. Books and notes scattered around her table. Her laptop still open to a particular website she'd been staring at all night. And next to it, two empty bags of chips.

Max laughs to herself, _I was always an anxious eater_.

Rubbing her eyes to get a clearer view, Max stumbles sleepily across her room heading to her window. She pulls the curtain to the side and peers outside. The sky was a beautiful cerulean color mixed in with some translucent darkness floating from the clouds. The air was cool. _Does she miss waking up next to me too?_ Max thought. She continued to stare at her surroundings until her vision got blurred, but not noticing because her mind was still running. The world felt so good, but so scary right now. Her view mimicked everything she felt inside.

 _Hm, summer break? Summer my ass. This looks like summer with a hint of depression_ , Max closes her window, walks towards her desktop, and plops herself down her chair staring at the computer screen. She stares for a while until she closes her eyes.

 _It's been five years, and I only thought to do this now. I'm sorry, Chloe. This is a step I don't know how to make, but I want to. I miss you. I miss my best friend._

Max hadn't spoken to Chloe for five years after she left Arcadia Bay leaving Chloe to deal with her father's death all by herself. And to top it off, Max ignored her existence. Max could honestly see no way Chloe could ever forgive her for this. But she had to try. She was tired of pretending that she wasn't missing Chloe every second of every day that had passed.

She opens her eyes and places her hand on the mouse of the computer. _I need to see you, Chloe. I want my best friend back. I'm coming._ She looms the mouse over the 'BOOK' icon. _I don't know what will happen. But somehow… I know in my heart that I have to do this. For me. For you. For us._

She presses the button. Her flight has just been booked.

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON – a one way ticket – to ARCADIA BAY, OREGON.

''I'm coming home, Chloe.''


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, two weeks in Arcadia Bay. This won't be weird at all", Max mumbles to herself with a hint of sarcasm as she zips close her duffel bag filled with her clothes. She looks at her bags. _Did I pack enough?_ Max worries. She rushes to the mirror and stares at herself. _Do I look okay?_ She carefully reviews her outfit of choice. A gray tank top covered in a cottony black jacket, light blue faded jeans, and some white converse. _Is this okay? ARGH, Max, relax. Everything is going to be okay_ , she tells herself. She slowly sits down at the foot of her bed in an effort to calm herself.

The thought of seeing Chloe after all this time felt a little surreal. And it felt weird for it to even feel surreal. Max and Chloe were once inseparable. Two pirates who found ultimate support in each other. Two individuals who found growth and happiness in each other. The perfect symphony. And yet, here's Max. Second-guessing whether she should find that melody again.

 _I don't want to feel weird about seeing her. I don't want to feel any negativity right now. I don't want to feel anything but happiness and excitement. So why am I like this?_ thought Max. In the middle of her thought, the door creaks open.

"Sweetie? Are you all packed?"

Max's mother walks in. Max looks up at her mother meekly smiling. "Yes, mom. More or less."

Max's mother walks to the foot of the bed and sits down next to her. She puts her arm around Max who then lays her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you, honey. I know it's only two weeks, but who's going to help me bake my famous brownies like you always do?"

Max laughs. "Well, maybe you should appoint dad as your new apprentice. He might learn a thing or two." They giggle together still interlocked in each other's hold. "That man might be more interested in scarfing down the brownies rather than making them", Max's mother jokes. Max quietly chuckles.

Max's mother notices her lack of emotion and asks if she's alright. Max looks down with heaviness and a bit of confusion. "I just feel a little unprepared."

Max's mother adjusts herself and replies, "Well, did you pack some tampons?"

"Mooom! Not that!" Max exclaims.

Max's mother giggles, "Sorry, sorry." She changes her expression to concern. "So what is it? You've booked the hotel, right?" Max nods her head. "It's more of emotionally unprepared", said Max.

She understood.

She looks over to Max. There's a comfortable silence. "Are you nervous?" Max's mother faintly asks. Max continues to look down. Seconds go by as she leaves that question in the air. Eventually, she decides to voice her biggest fear. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" No response. "I wouldn't blame her. I was a really shitty friend, mom. I just… I'm starting to doubt if this is still a good idea."

Max's mother holds her tighter. "Honey, you're overwhelmed. And that was all in the past. It's been five years." Max leaves her mother's arm and stands up, looking straight at her with teary eyes.

"Five years that I abandoned her. I know this is all in the past. But pain doesn't just drift away that easily. And I've caused her so much pain." Max wipes a tear away, and tries to not look straight into her mother's eyes knowing that if she did, she'd just break.

Max's mother continues to look at Max from the bed. She stands up slowly, and cups her hands around Max's powerless face. She wipes away another tear that effortlessly falls. "She does." Max sniffles and continues to avoid eye contact with her mother. Looking away, she asks, "She does what?" Max's mother smiles and replies, "She does want to see you."

Max finally looks at her. There was something about the way that she smiled that Max actually seemed to believe her. She immediately hugs her mother. And hugs her as tight as she possibly can. As Max's mother returns her embrace, she says, "I know you're scared, but I want you to push all that aside for now. I want you to focus on seeing her and getting back all that time you lost. And you can't do that if you're constantly worrying, can you?"

She was right. Max knew nothing would make a difference if she didn't welcome this with open arms. _How is Chloe going to open up to me again if I don't act like there's a reason for her to?_ Max thought. _I need to be strong for her._

Max's mother could see she was in deep in thought. "Are you feeling any better, Maxine?" Max smiles. She breaks the hug and looks straight at her mother with beady eyes and a strong, positive stance. "I feel much better." She picks up her bags. "My flight is a couple hours away. I better go."

"Your father's waiting downstairs to bring you to the airport", said Max's mother. She gazes at her daughter ever so lovingly. She steps forward towards Max and gently places a kiss on her forehead, and says, "I love you, sweetie. I'm going to miss you." Max looks up at her smiling. "I love you too, mom."

Max heads for the door, but stops before fully exiting. She turns around to take one parting look of her room. She spots the framed picture by her bedside table. As she's looking, Max smiles to herself. She turns around with a new expression on her face. Hope? Hope. She's ready.

"Bomb's away", she says to herself, smiling. And leaves.

Max's mother continues to smile at the door though Max had already left. _What a trooper_ , she thinks to herself proudly. She walks toward the door when the butterfly wall catches her eye. She approaches it, staring at it with fascination.

"I should never be in charge of redecorating."


	3. Chapter 3

"Flight 209C, I repeat, flight 209C has just landed. Please exit to terminal 2. Thank you."

The intercom sounded throughout the entire floor of the airport. A raspy voice repeating the statement another time only to be drowned out by the sounds of footsteps, the squeaky wheels of luggage, and voices scattered around. The building was full of chatter for a change. There were quite a many people around the airport this time of year. Summer break was at its peak. Flights were booked to Haiti, Bali, geez, maybe even The Bermuda Triangle. Anywhere seemed better than here. The greater public rushing out of Arcadia Bay for greater things.

Not Max though. There was no place in the world she'd rather be.

Max shuffled out of the arrival lounge strolling her bright red luggage. Perched on her shoulder was her duffel bag occasionally falling down her shoulder. Frustration coming over her, she carefully tightens her grip and pushes the strap further in her shoulder so as to keep it from falling again.

After walking a while, she drops her things to the ground. She bends down with her hands on her knees huffing and puffing. _I definitely overpacked. And man, am I out of shape. When I get back, I better star-_

Her train of thought had gotten cut off as she looked to her right. A bright, clear glass was displayed. It was so large that it stretched from the ceiling to the marble floors; showing the contents of the outside world beyond it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes glistened. She walked toward it feeling as though her feet had turned to rocks. Everything felt heavy and slow. Like she was walking under water.

As she got closer, she saw more and more – like puzzle pieces putting themselves together. Until she came to a full stop. The entire view was finally visually accessible, and she gazed at the finished masterpiece.

The trees were swaying in the wind. The misty, gentle breeze carried itself all around. Tracing every speck of its environment, caressing all it could touch. Though the atmosphere was cool and fresh, the sun was straight above waving hello, proudly shining a light as inconspicuously as possible. The clouds were so puffy that they looked like cotton, so soft that you would dream for days if you slept on them.

 _Holy shit snacks, is this real?_

The leaves were as green as they could be glistening themselves with their dewy glow. The sky was as blue as it could be – so blue that the color could not be described to anybody. The sky said it all. To the left, was the city proper. The town looked like a mirage of colors. All so mismatched, but somehow they mended together beautifully like a perfect disaster.

Max never understood what was so great about Arcadia Bay as a child. Along with most of its residents, she never saw the beauty of it all. But right at that moment, it was all she could see. Was it because she had left? Was it always like this?

Max continued to stare not noticing the time going by. She peeked at every region, every piece, every part – everything.

 _Is it possible to come home to yourself? A part of me has been stuck here for so long, waiting for me to come back for it._

Max was overcome with many thoughts and feelings. It was almost impossible to describe which was which. Like an orgy of emotions happening inside of her. But one thing she knew for sure? She was happy. She was home.

Max turned around and picked up her things. She took one last glance at the view behind her, and walked away. She made her way to the nearest exit and proceeded to wait in line for a cab. Once she got one, she unloaded her things in the trunk of the car with the help of the driver, and they went on their way.

"Jade Hotel, please," It was the closest hotel to Chloe's house.

"You got it, missy."

She yawns as she leans back on the seat. Max looked at her watch. It was 3:07 PM.

As the car drove through the street, Max was filled with an unbelievable amount of nostalgia. Each sight went by so quick, but it didn't take much for Max to remember. Each place was connected to a memory she once had. _My parents and I had a picnic there_ , Max thinks to herself as they pass by a grassy open field. _I fell and scraped my knee there_ , as they pass by a sidewalk imprinted with cracks on the ground.

She looks to her left and widely smiles as they drive along beside a far, narrow pavement. _Dad gave me a bicycle for my birthday and this is where I first rode it._ As the car kept going, she watched the pavement rapidly go by. The movement mirrored itself in the pupils of her eyes. _Time flies._

Minutes go by, and they pass by a park. A new playground had been put up along with other things Max had not seen before. Eventually, Max sees a fountain at the center of the park which she immediately remembers. The fountain was surrounded by wooden benches. She spots one of those benches, one in particular, and her heart hurts.

 _That's where they told me… about Seattle._

She looks away from the window saddened, and looks down at her hands. The driver peeks at her through his rear view mirror.

"You new here?"

Max chuckles, and looks up at him with a tender look in her eyes. "Absolutely not."


	4. Chapter 4

Max enters her room. Room 912 at the end of the hall on the ninth floor. The room was… roomy. Not so big, not so small. Max goes ahead and places her things in the platform next to the closet so she could unpack. As she zips open the duffel bag, she abruptly stops. _What am I doing?_ She looks down at her things. _There's always time for this later._

 _Chloe is within meters of me right now. The closest we've physically been in five years. What am I even still doing here?_

She closes the bag, and makes her way to the full-length mirror. She tilts her head to the side as she surveys herself – her face, her body. _I wonder what Chloe looks like. It's hard to believe we're not kids anymore._

She continues to stare. _What is she going to think when she sees me? Is she going to be happy? Is she going to be upset? Maybe both._

 _I did a horrible thing. She probably isn't going to run into my arms and forgive me right away. She's going to have some questions. 'Why did you leave when I needed you most?' 'Why didn't you contact me for the last five years?' 'Why are you such a piece of shit?'_

 _Or worst case scenario, she doesn't forgive me. What do I do then? Fuck. All I know is I can't give up. Mom was right. I'm going to make sure that Chloe knows I'm focused on moving forward and getting our time back. Even if she doesn't give me the time of day. I'm already here, aren't I? I came this far. I'm not going to let her go anymore. Not ever again._

She looks straight into her own eyes.

 _Be brave, Max. Can you do this?_

After some time, Max exhales and walks to the door.

"Let's find out, shall we?" She leaves her room and makes her way to the elevator. She presses the down arrow and waits for the elevator to reach her floor. She's happy and hopeful and giddy. _This is going to be great. Everything is going to be okay._

The elevator arrives. She walks in, and it suddenly dawns on her for real. She's going to see Chloe. The smile on her face slowly changes to a look of fear as the elevator is about to close.

 _Is it too late to go back?_

The elevator descends.

Max made her way down Cedar Avenue. It was a blast from the past. Each step she took felt familiar to her. Memories of running down the street to Chloe's house so they could spend the afternoon together building pillow forts, watching movies, and ultimately falling asleep as Chloe would lay her head on Max's shoulder passed her mind. She always was the one who fell asleep first. Max never had a problem with it. Chloe always looked so cute when she slept.

She was almost there.

 _Max, don't freak out. You've come all this way. No backing down now. You owe this to Chloe. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe._

She kept walking, trying to convince herself that this wasn't the worst idea in the world. With every step, she got closer and closer until – she was here.

44, Cedar Avenue, Arcadia Bay, Oregon.

The house looked how it always had. The garden was the same. The driveway was the same. It looked like no time had even passed. Although, something about the house caught Max's eye. She spotted its surface – the color was undone, covering only half of the house. It was unfinished by William, Chloe's late father. Max still remembered when he took the ladder out and started painting it. A gorgeous shade of blue. Looking at the paint hurt. The radiance of the color it once had diminished and was dulled by the pass of time.

Max looked up to the right and saw Chloe's window. _Is she in there right now? I wonder what she's doing._

Max took a deep breath and walked towards the front door.

 _Okay, so how do I do this? Do I just walk in or…? No, I should probably knock. Wait, but how many? Like a single knock or a couple knocks? One knock could easily go unnoticed. And if I knock a couple times, it might seem too aggressive. Knock is kind of a weird word. Knock. Knock. Wai- Max, focus! Oh, do I just ring the doorbell? Why didn't I think of that before? It's literally right in front of me. Wait, but how many times…? AH, stop overthinking this! Just do it._

Seconds go by. _Max?_ Crickets. _Max, ring the doorbell._ She couldn't move. _I can't._

 _MAX, RING THE DOORBELL._

It was like a jolt. As her finger almost touches the surface, the door opens. It's a girl.

"Mom, I'll be back in an hour! I just have to-"

She stopped with her words and her feet, completely stunned by the person standing in front of her. She just stood there looking. Her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly parted showing complete and utter shock. Her eyes glowed with familiarity. Her mind was running and the look on her face clearly showed it. It seemed like she was at a loss for words.

Max, on the other hand, had other reasons for her sudden paralysis. This woman was beautiful. She was pretty tall. Her skin so soft and ivory. Her lips so supple and delicate. Her facial structure was flawless. The traces of her neck moving down to her collar bones, it was alluring. Running down her right arm was an elaborate tattoo consisting of flowers and blue butterflies with a skull placed by the middle, and a red ribbon twirling them all together. It suited her.

But what stood out the most was her hair. It was cut short and it was blue. The same kind of blue that lived in the surface of this house.

She was wearing a black tube top covering her chest, and over it, a white tank top loose with the sleeves that they dropped to her ribs. Under, she wore black ripped jeans and boots that overlapped.

Max started to slowly become aware of herself realizing that her hand was still awkwardly hanging in the air. She put it down. She had a bunch of different conflicting feelings happening all at once, but she couldn't think of anything else but this person in front of her. She was perfect. Her eyes were so blue, so blue you could drown in them.

Wait. Her eyes. Max took another glance.

 _I know those eyes._

The expression on Max's face turned from wonder and admiration to something else entirely.

 _I know those eyes._

Flashbacks start to flicker in her mind.

 _Is that…?_

The two just stood there watching each other. The tension was high and the intensity in the air was palpable.

"Hi Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence. Silence was all that could be heard between two former best friends that once shared their worlds.

"Hi Chloe."

Chloe continued to stare at Max. She had a solid poker face going on. She tilted her head to the side. Max could not gauge whether Chloe knew it was her. It had been too long and they didn't look as they used to. For all Chloe knew, she could be a total stranger. _Should I use this to my advantage and leave before she figures out who I am? No, Max. Remember… positivity. Get back that time we lost. Get your best friend back._

Max smiles tightly. Chloe's face and stance don't change. _What do I do? She's not saying anything. Is she weirded out because she has no idea who I am? Or is she creeped out from me basically eye-fucking her in her doorstep?_

 _Or does she know it's me? And just doesn't want to talk?_

"Um, I'm not entirely sure if you recognize me", said Max softly, looking down and scratching her head.

"What are you doing here, Max?"

Max immediately looked up. _She knows it's me._

Have you ever looked at someone's face and saw every emotion and also none at all? That's what Chloe looked like at that moment. Her face was stern and tight like it was holding something back, but her eyes gleamed, shining so bright. It said everything and nothing. She crossed her arms, looked down for a second and looked back up at Max.

"Well, I…", Max said so low almost like a whisper. "I wanted to see you."

Chloe blinked. "Why?"

 _Max, be strong. Be honest._ "I know it's been a long time and me showing up here is a little weird, trust me, I get that. But I missed you, Chloe. You're my best friend and…" Max was starting to lose her words. "Look, I just want to talk."

Chloe continued to look at Max, a hostile expression started to form on her face. "Best friend, huh? I didn't know it was a thing for 'best friends' to abandon their friend, move far away, and completely forget them."

"I never forgot you, Chloe!", Max cried.

"Oh yeah? So, what, no phones in Seattle? Is there no internet there either? Mail service? Anything?", said Chloe calmly, but with subtle anger hidden underneath her tone.

"Chloe, I… I have no excuse, alright? I just-",

"I think you should leave."

Max looked at Chloe incredulously. Max felt so much pain all over her. Tears were starting to well up. To be rejected by someone you hold close to your heart feels like emotional death. They circled the forest as pirates looking for treasure together. They watched the sunset by the lighthouse together. They spent every second they possibly could together. They shared their dreams together. They laughed together. They cried together. They were everything to each other. And here's Chloe, asking Max to leave.

Max didn't know whether to cry or punch a wall.

Max crunched her hand into a fist trembling. So much sadness and anger peeping themselves through. _I'm such a fucking idiot._ _Why did I come here?_ She tightened her fist. _No. I said I wasn't going to let her go again. And I won't._

Max looks straight at Chloe with her teeth clenched and tears forming in her eyes. "I am not leaving. I came all this way for you"," said Max in a controlled voice. She steps forward and looks up at Chloe with beady eyes. "Why are you treating me like I'm a stranger?!"

"Isn't that what you did?!" Chloe retorted. Max couldn't say anything else.

 _I don't have a comeback for that. That is what I did. I guess I just thought things would be different. I didn't think you would hate me this much._

"Chloe, please", Max said pleadingly. "I – "

"What is all this racket?"

Chloe's mother, Joyce, peeks in behind a very hostile Chloe and sees Max. She smiles widely and pushes Chloe out of the way. "Darlin', is that really you?!" She pulled Max in for a big, motherly hug. "I can't believe it! How long has it been?" Chloe squints her eyes in the back watching bitterly.

Max returns Joyce's hug tenfold. She was honestly so happy to see her. Joyce was a second mother to her. Max could never forget all their wonderful talks while Chloe and William were ankle-deep in their antics. She wanted to be just like Joyce – a strong, independent woman. "Too long! I'm so happy to see you, Joyce", Max said joyfully.

"Well, what are we doing here – come in, come in", Joyce said as she pulled Max's hand leading her inside.

"Wai – wait a minute!", Chloe yells as they make their way in.

The inside of the house was exactly how Max remembered it. It wasn't the cleanest or the fanciest place, but it was home. It looked like home and it smelled like home. To the left was the kitchen, straight ahead was the living room, and to the right was the door to the garage. Max remembered how she and Chloe used to run all over the house causing mayhem and destruction, accidentally knocking over vases and damaging furniture.

Joyce led Max to the kitchen. "Can I fix you up something to eat, dear? I can't believe you're here. How long are you staying? Vanessa didn't mention anything", Joyce said as she was fixing up the kitchen counter. It looked like she was preparing the ingredients for Belgian waffles. Chloe, annoyed, casually and mindfully follows them into the kitchen and leans on the wall.

"I would love that actually. I haven't eaten since last night. I'll be staying for two weeks. Well, yeah, um, this was a little-" Max glances at Chloe. "-spontaneous."

Joyce followed Max's gaze and shook her head. She smiles at Max. "We're glad you're here." Chloe scoffs. Joyce continues, "Where are your things, honey?"

"Oh, they're at the hotel", Max said.

"Hotel? That's insane. You should be staying here!", Joyce said surprised.

Both Max and Chloe suddenly shot up both looking at Joyce with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Woah, woah, woah – that's not going to happen, mom", Chloe said firmly. To which Max, too, agreed saying, "Yeah, Joyce. I mean, that's a lovely offer but…"

"Nonsense! You're family", Joyce exclaims. "Have you unpacked?"

Max stutters, "W-well, not yet, but –". Chloe interjects, "Mom, no."

"Then it's settled! I'll have David get your things tonight. What hotel was it?", Joyce inquired as she fixed up the waffles.

"J-Jade, but you really don't need to do this, Joyce. I wouldn't want to impose or be in the way", Max said as respectfully as she could.

"It's close by! How convenient. Oh honey, we'd love to have you here. You can stay in Chloe's room", Joyce said.

Chloe swiftly walks up to her mother, grabs her hand, and leads her out of the kitchen. "We need to talk!" As they reach the area just underneath the stairs, Chloe looks at her mom and loudly whispers, "Mom, what the fuck. She can't stay here. This is the worst idea you've had since you suggested I take up ballet."

"Chloe, it's been five years. Can't you put this behind you?", Joyce asks exasperated.

"That's real easy for you to say. Everything still hurts. She left me, mom. She can't stay here. I won't allow this. No way. No", Chloe said breathlessly and urgently.

"You know, way deep down inside you, you want her here", said Joyce.

"That's not true!", Chloe shouts.

"That's too bad, ain't it?! I own this house, and you will be sweet and accommodating to our guest, do you understand, Chloe Elizabeth Price?"

"What the fuck!"

Max heard Chloe's exclamation from the kitchen. _She really does not want me here. To be frank, I'm not entirely too comfortable about this arrangement either. I don't know if being in such close settings will help us or hurt us._

Max spots a red wine stain aged finely on the living room carpet. She smiles to herself.

 _But I would really love to be around her. Even that. If nothing works out… at least I was with her. Even for a while._

Max looks down forlornly as Joyce walks back in the kitchen. Joyce puts her arm around Max.

"Honey, she's glad you're here. Believe me", Joyce said as she pulls Max closer and lets her lean on her shoulder. "I seriously doubt that, Joyce", Max said looking guilty. She looks up at Joyce, smiling. "But thank you." They shared a moment at that kitchen table. Just like old times.

While upstairs, in a very messy room full of punk rock posters, empty beer bottles, and cigarette smoke – is a blue-haired woman lying face down on her bed. Eyes clenched shut, face flushed, and deeply breathing as her heart beats so fast, so deep, and so strong against the mattress.

"Max…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day :)**

 **More chapters will be uploaded soon!  
**

 **Thank you! Enjoy.**

* * *

Not two weeks ago, Max was watching Friends re-runs in the comfort of her own bed, laughing whenever Phoebe made some weird, funny statements. "Ha-ha, crap bag." Not two weeks ago, Max went out with some friends all over Seattle food-tripping and getting some hot tea at the end of the night. _Tea. How cool am I?_ Not two weeks ago, Max shuffled around the kitchen with her mom in the pursuit of making her super special brownies that almost always failed. "Eh, dad would most probably still eat this." And she and her mom would laugh holding the burnt container in their hands. Not two weeks ago, everything was great, and her life was just as it always had been.

However… not two weeks ago, Max had just started to consider making this trip to Arcadia Bay to see Chloe. To be honest, she never really thought she would do it. Max was not the best at taking her feelings seriously. I mean, it could all have been random impulses that didn't mean anything. It could have been a spur of the moment thing. And yet, she was here. Looking around Chloe's house as if no time had passed.

 _Why do I feel like I was only here yesterday?_

It was a quiet night. Joyce had left to make a phone call outside, so Max took this opportunity to wander around the house looking at all the parts that seemed new to her as a way of catching up with everything she missed out on. She was drawn to the pictures hanging on the wall. One picture immediately caught her eye. It was Chloe back in the day when she still had long, blonde hair, doing an awesome flip on her skateboard. Another picture showed Chloe sitting on a swing that went so high up she could have fallen at any moment.

Max smiled at the pictures. Chloe was the never afraid of falling. It's almost as if she knew she could fly. She was head-strong and determined, but she was also soft and sensitive. She could find a balance of anything. Max always admired that about her.

 _Maybe I've become a little stronger too. I mean, look where I am. I took a flight to see my best friend after I ignored her for five years despite her sending e-mails and letters asking about me. And without no hint or warning, I show up on her doorstep asking for forgiveness as if I wasn't the worst friend in the world. And as I deserve, she completely and utterly hates me. Who does that? Only Max,_ she thinks to herself in a singsong voice.

Max could hear the loud music playing from upstairs, so loud it deeply pulsed in the walls.

 _This is most definitely coming from Chloe's room._ Max looked up with a thoughtful expression. _What is she doing up there?_

Max shook herself. _Holy shit, I can't believe I'm going to be staying here. And not just staying here, I'm going to be staying in her room! What have I gotten myself into? Man, this wouldn't have happened if I had just unpacked when I had the chance. Or I could have lied about it! Damn you, past Max!_

In the middle of her self-loathing thoughts, Joyce walked in the front door. "Max, I'd like to introduce you to someone special."

A bulky man walks in with Joyce. He had short, black hair that was carefully shaved in the sides, a thick moustache, and a suspicious look on his face.

"Honey, this is David, my husband. David, I'd like to introduce you to Max, I've told you about her before. She's one of Chloe's closest friends. William and I were good friends with her parents."

 _Joyce remarried?_

David lets go of Joyce's hand and walks towards Max. "Pleasure to meet you. One of Chloe's close friends, huh? I haven't seen you before", David said looking her up and down. Max smiled nervously and said, "Well, haha, it's been a while." Joyce interjected looking at David and said, "Sweetie, she moved away remember?"

David squints his eyes at Max as if she's hiding something from him. Max's nervous smile slowly fades away into a look of confusion. David forces a smile and says, "Well, you're happy to stay here as long as you want." Joyce claps her hand excitedly, "Okay! So everything is set. David is going to pick up your things from the hotel tomorrow morning so why don't you borrow some of Chloe's things for tonight. Is that alright?"

Before Max could say anything, Joyce walks towards the kitchen. "I'm going to fix up dinner. Honey, you make yourself at home."

Max stood there with her mouth hanging open looking at Joyce as she left. _Borrow her things? I can't even speak to her and now I have to borrow her things. Wonderful._

David, on the other hand, remained in place watching Max suspiciously. Feeling his icy stare, Max looked back at David, and he then proceeds to walk away towards the living room.

 _David seems… peculiar. There's something a bit off about him._ Max looks at Joyce in the 's smiling and humming to herself as she places a roast in the oven. _But Joyce looks so happy. They must really love each other. I'm happy for her. I'm glad she's moved on._

Max looks up at the general direction of Chloe's room. _I wonder how she's taking it though. Do they get along? I should ask her. She and William were so close._

Max looked down. _I wonder if she's alright._

As if Joyce could read Max's thoughts, she appeared by the entrance of the kitchen peering at Max from the side. "Max, how 'bout lending me a hand with dinner?", she said smiling.

"Sure, Joyce."

"Peel these potatoes for me, won't you, dear?" Joyce says as she hands Max a bowl of potatoes. "No problem", Max said as she grabbed one from the bowl. As they each did their own thing, a comfortable silence grew. Max looked behind them to make sure David was out of earshot. Once, she was sure, Max spoke up.

"So, David. He seems great." Joyce laughed out loud. "He is, isn't he?", Joyce replied as she looks at Max, and they both start chuckling. Joyce continues, "I know he's a bit intense, but he's a great guy once you get to know him. He has a mighty big heart. He's just not so great at showing it."

Max nodded. "I get that. You two look good together. I'm so happy for you, Joyce."

"Max, thank you. That means a lot. I was worried 'bout what you'd think", said Joyce, relieved.

Max smiled at Joyce. "Don't be. I'm glad you're moving forward. You deserve that. And I…" Max looked down clearly distraught. "I never got a chance to say this." She turns to Joyce. "I'm so sorry about William. I have great memories of him. I feel awful that I wasn't here to be with you and Chloe through that time. I thought about you guys a lot."

Joyce stops what she was doing and puts her arm around Max. "Thank you, sweetheart. And don't apologize. Just because you were miles away does not mean you mourned any less. We are a family and we'll forever be a family. All we can do now is treasure him in our hearts. Understand?"

"Yes. I do." Joyce always knew what to say. "Thank you. For everything. And I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I'm so grateful, Joyce." Joyce smiled and said, "Max, you're always welcome."

Max smiled continuing to peel the potatoes.

Joyce glanced at Max and asks, "How are you?"

Max's expression turns to worry. "Honestly? I'm a little scared. Chloe's isn't exactly jumping for joy at my presence." Max continues, "Speaking of, how is she doing? You know, with everything that's going on."

Joyce look distressed by the question. "She's… adjusting."

Max nodded, "I'm sure this is all so tough on her. I hope she's alright."

Joyce looked at Max, smiling. "This is why I'm glad you're here. You're Chloe's best friend. If there's anyone who knows her, it's you. This is your chance for the two of you to reconnect. Lord knows, Chloe needs it."

"Reconnect? She hates me now", Max said gloomily.

"She does not hate you. It might not look it, but she's happy to see you. Eventually, you'll see what I mean. Give it some time, honey."

They continued to prepare dinner. The ticking of the clock was all that could be heard above the silence they shared. Once again, Max spoke up.

"She looks so different."

Joyce laughs, "Well, ain't that the understatement of the century." Joyce exhales deeply. "The blue hair, the tattoos. You'd think she was an anime character."

"But, I mean, like, she looks great. It's pretty hot on her." Joyce stops to look at Max with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no, I mean, I meant she looks well, you know? Um, she looks… healthy?"

Joyce continues to stare. "Right."

Max immediately looks down at the potatoes and peels faster. _Real smooth, Cassanova._

 _DING!_

The oven made a sound signaling that the roast was done. Joyce pulls it out the oven and places it on the kitchen counter. "Seems like dinner's ready." Max looked down at the potatoes and said, "But I'm not finished with the peeling." Joyce laughs. She moves to the side and removes the lid of a plate. It was a plate with steaming, hot mashed potatoes. "Honey, I just wanted to give you something to do." Max looks at the dish. "Oh."

 _Joyce, never change._

Joyce walks past the kitchen to the booming of music and yells loudly.

"Dinner!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Now, there have been many times in my life that I have been in awkward situations. I mean, it's me. When am I not perpetually in a state of awkwardness? But this? This is the pinnacle of awkward._

Max's mind was racing as every occupant of this house sat around her at the dining table. Max was at the foot of the table. On the opposite side was David. To her left was Joyce, and to her right was Chloe. Chloe had not looked at Max since she came downstairs. Come to think of it, she hadn't even looked at Joyce or David. She just played with her food with an empty expression on her face.

 _Is she like this because I'm here or is she always like this?_ It looked like Joyce and David weren't strangers to it. They carried on with their conversation as Chloe sulked.

Max continued to stare at her. _Should I say something? She'll probably ignore me. I do have to talk to her eventually._

As Max was about to speak, Joyce interrupted her. "So Max, tell us, what have you been up to the past couple years?" Chloe did not budge and continued to play with her food. "I've been alright. Seattle's beautiful. There's lots going on over there," said Max politely. Chloe begins to glare at her food.

"Oh, I've heard great things. I can't believe how fast you've grown. Look at you, a young woman", said Joyce. "I still remember when you and Chloe would stay up until the wee hours of night playing around the house. Come morning, William and I find the house wrecked. Troublemakers, these two. And now, you two are adults. My, how time flies." She looks at David, smiling. David returns the smile, weakly and forced. "Cute story. Though, I don't think Chloe is that much of an adult yet. She has yet to act like one. "

Chloe looks up from her plate to David. "Fuck off."

Joyce cuts in before David could say anything. "Chloe, language." She looks at David, "David, don't provoke." David clears his throat. Joyce continues, "We have a guest. Let's be civil, shall we?" Chloe puts her elbow against the table and leans her head on her palm looking angry and emotionally isolated.

Max looks at David. _Why did he say that? What the hell is his problem?_

"So Max, are you seeing anybody right now? A beautiful girl like you must get bombarded with suitors", said Joyce with a knowing smile as she takes a bite from her plate.

"Well, ugh…" fumbled Max, shyly. She caught a glimpse of Chloe and saw that Chloe was already looking at her from the side of her eye. Chloe quickly looked away. "There's no one right now. I'm not very good with the whole dating business."

"Oh please, look at you all modest", said Joyce with a wink. David turns his attention to Chloe and interjects, "Speaking of dating, how's Rachel?" Chloe puts her arm down and goes back to playing with her food. "She's fine", Chloe replied.

 _Wait, what? Who's Rachel? And did David just say 'dating'?_

David continues as he spoons more potatoes onto his plate, "It's ridiculous how you waste your time with her. Both of you are always up to no good. She's a bad influence on you, you know?"

Chloe looks up, angry. "You don't know shit about her. And you don't know shit about me either. So why don't you mind your own fucking business?" David drops his spoon and shouts, "What did you say?!" Chloe shouts back, "You heard me!"

David glares at Chloe. "You are so rude, Chloe. No wonder you have all these problems. I think it's time for you to grow up. You need to start acting more like an adult. I'm tired of your insolence. And you know what? You –"

Chloe was a second away from interrupting his statement when someone else did it for her.

"Stop!"

Everyone around the table looked at Max. She was breathing very fast and deeply. She realized she had just shouted and needed to wind it down. "Just stop." Chloe looks at her, surprised. Max looks straight at David. "I'm sorry. But don't ever talk to her that way again."

Chloe's expression softened, though she was still in shock.

David stands up from his chair. "Excuse me? I'm her step-father! You're the one that has no right – "

Now Joyce stands up. "David, that's enough", she said looking at David, angrily.

Chloe drops her utensils on her plate and makes a loud _clang!_ sound and she quickly stands up with her head bowed down. "No, I've had enough." And hastily makes her way upstairs. Her voice sounded as if she was holding back tears.

Joyce sits back down and looks at David. "We need to have a talk later." She looked furious. David exhaled and continued eating his dinner.

 _What, what just happened? I have so many questions. I don't know where to start. But before I can even think of any of them, Chloe's up there right now. I need to be with her._

Max stands up from her seat. "Thank you for dinner. Excuse me." She leaves the dining area and makes her way upstairs. Joyce smiles sweetly as she leaves.

As Max reaches the upper floor, she hears somebody shuffling around in the bathroom.

 _She must be in there right now. Would she mind if I went in her room? Well, she's got no choice. I live here._

Max entered Chloe's room, and it was as if a train had hit her.

 _Woah._

The room was a beautiful mess. It was dirty and disorganized. Half-empty boxes of pizza and empty bottles of beer were scattered all over the floor. Tables were disorderly and sprinkled around were crumpled up papers and various items. A bong was hidden underneath. Ashtrays with cigarettes were in different parts of the room. Soda cans and boxes lying about.

On the wall, well, you could barely see the wall. Almost every inch was covered in a poster. The posters mostly comprised of rock bands, punk graphics, and half naked women. Some parts of the wall had some writings on them. Max knew it was Chloe's handwriting. 'Just gotta let it go', 'Everybody lies, no exceptions', and 'Think like a man' among others. One part even had a 'hole to another universe'.

Max thought to herself. _Chloe's room definitely suits her. It's so punk and beautiful. Kinda wish it didn't smell like gasoline and rotten eggs._

Max touched the wall and looked at the writings. _It also looks like she's trying to escape something._

Max made her way around the room looking at everything Chloe owned trying to get a clearer idea on the kind of person she turned out to be. Max spotted a picture next to Chloe's laptop. It was of Chloe and another girl. Max couldn't recognize her. She had long brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. It looked like they were at a park. Chloe was smiling so beautifully at this woman. She had a glint in her eyes. She looked so happy, and this woman was just as happy, laughing wide. Her eyes gleaming, as well. The picture looked so genuine, so natural.

Max picks up the picture to get a better look. She stares at Chloe's smiling face.

 _This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. And it's not with me._ Max's chest hurt. _Your fault, Max._ She put the picture back down.

 _Great, so here I am keeping a picture of us as kids on my bedside table while you have another picture with another girl._

Max plopped herself on down the bed, sitting. After a while, she lies down with her feet still touching the floor. She yawns. _Man, I'm tired. All this self-hatred has tuckered me out. Maybe I should take a nap. And hopefully when I wake up, I won't make any more horrible decisions._

Max's eyes start to get droopy. It was getting hard to keep them open. She turns to the side, and sees a hoodie. _Does that belong to Chloe? Wait, or maybe it belongs to that girl?_

She reaches for it and holds it against her. _It's Chloe's. This smells just like her. Musky with a tinge of vanilla. Chloe…_

Max holds it against her even tighter wrapping her arms around it and burying her face in it.

 _I could drown in this, Chloe. I could…_

And she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Max slowly blinked trying to take hold of her consciousness as she woke up from her slumber. She could barely make out the ceiling. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. Everything looked like swirls of brown and gray. Her mind was cloudy and muddled. She had not even noticed that she had fallen asleep.

 _W-where am I? What time is it?_

There was music playing in the background. It was soft and quiet, but the song itself was loud as it blared its instruments.

 _Now we're on the bed in my room, and I'm about to fill his shoes. But you say no, you say no ~_

Max's eyes finally adjusted to the room.

It was still dark out, but the room was well lit. Twinkle lights shone around by the doorway. All the colors seemed to go well together as the orange-y vibe of the room set the mood. It was as if a sunset was trapped in here.

 _Right. Now I remember. I must have fallen asleep._

She caught a glimpse of the picture still sitting on the table in front of her. _I don't want to remember._

Max continued to lie down. She looked up at the ceiling. She saw a grayish discoloration unevenly formed, most likely from rain damage. Max stared, amazed. _Even the water stains are beautiful._

Max tried to retrace her steps in her mind.

 _What happened? So I went into Chloe's room to wait for her. I snooped around (typical). My heart broke into a million pieces. I laid on her bed. I fell asleep. And here I am._ Max looked down at herself. _And I'm covered in her hoodie. Cool. Not weird at all._

She stretched her body as she released a loud yawn; the hoodie still interlocked. She adjusted herself, putting both her arms behind her head, and rested her mind. _It hasn't even been a full day yet, so why do I feel like it's been weeks? I'm exhausted._

Max sighed.

"Rise n' shine."

"Ah!" Max quickly sat up and looked behind her. Leaning against the head of the bed was Chloe with her legs crossed reading a magazine. Max was in shock. She placed her hand against her chest and exhaled. "Chloe, you scared me."

Chloe flipped through the magazine. "Has anyone ever told you you snore like a walrus on cocaine?"

"I was tired, okay? As you already know, my day today was pretty… eventful."

Chloe put the magazine down, and got out of bed. "Hey, mine too. My former best friend came back from the dead. If that isn't eventful, I don't know what is." She walked towards the stereo, taking the CD out.

 _Former. Ouch._

Chloe continued. "Anyway, I hope you rested well. I'll be going in a while."

Max blinked. "W-where are you going?"

Chloe looked at Max. "Is it any of your business?" Then she walked towards the dresser rummaging through her drawer.

"Well, see, I was thinking we could use this night to talk. Talk about us. Talk about dinner. Everything that's happened", Max said, looking down.

"Not interested."

Max stands up facing Chloe still holding the hoodie against her. Her expression, filled with sorrow and determination. "Chloe, you don't know how sorry I am. I was a terrible friend. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most." Max looked down, very upset. "I thought about you all the time. I wanted to contact you. I guess I was just scared."

Chloe didn't say anything. Max continued, "I want you to know how much I care about you. I always did."

Silence.

"Chloe? Please say something. Anything."

"I said I wasn't interested, didn't I?"

"Come on. I came all this way for you", Max pleaded. "I just want you to give me a chance."

Chloe stopped what she was doing, and faced Max. "You think everything is going be fine and dandy all because you booked a measly flight? That's pretty easy, Max. A couple seconds of courage brought you here. I spent five years on my own completely rejected by you." Chloe looked to the side in hopelessness. "Rejected by the universe."

She looked back at Max in anger. "You can't just walk back in my life and expect everything to be okay."

Max stepped forward. "But I don't. I never expected anything would be okay. I knew this was going to be complicated, but I had no clue you'd be this upset. What do you want me to do, Chloe? Torture myself for five years so we can be even steven? Please. I said I was sorry. I don't how to make this up to you if you won't let me."

Chloe turned back around. "You can't."

Max could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she tried her best to hold it all in. _Not now, self. You can't give up yet._

"Chloe, I'm going to be staying here for two more weeks. You can't get rid of me even if you tried. And you can bet your ass, I'm going to do all I can possibly do to be the best friend I always was. You can ignore me, and you can shut me out, fine. But eventually, you'll see how much I love you. I get that you're still mad, and you have every right to be. All I ask from you is an open mind."

Chloe was still facing her dresser. Her eyes were beady and wide. Both of her arms were leaning on the table, and her shoulders were slouched.

Max couldn't tell what Chloe was thinking, nor could she tell how she felt. Max wondered if she should say more things in an effort to further convince her, but decided not to. _That last monologue was pretty great. Let's just keep it at that._

 _I really wish she'd say something. It drives me crazy not knowing how she's feeling._

After what felt like decades, Chloe turned back around facing Max, but looking down. Her face was flushed. "Fine." She looked to the side. It was hard for her to look straight at Max. Chloe hated being vulnerable, yet she gets placed in that position regularly.

Max smiled so wide, her jaw hurt. This is the happiest she's been since she landed in Arcadia Bay. _How can one tiny little word like that make me so freakin' giddy? I'll show you, Chloe. I will._

Chloe saw how big Max was smiling and laughed. "Okay, settle down, creepy."

Chloe goes to bed and sits down by the side as she puts her boots on.

Max steps forward. "You're still leaving?" She had hoped that they could continue talking.

"Yep. I'll be back soon. You can go to bed if you want."

Max's heart sank. She did not want Chloe to leave. This was the most they had ever spoken in years and she never wanted it to stop. As Max watched Chloe put her wallet in her back pocket, a painful thought washed over her.

 _Is she going to see that girl? And at this hour? Pretty sure they're not meeting to share the Lord's message._

Max watched her grab her keys. Her heart hurt.

 _No. Don't go. Please. Don't go to her._

Chloe brushed her fingers through her hair as she took one final look in the mirror.

Max gulped. She couldn't let her leave. She had to say it. Max couldn't control herself. Her feelings were too strong. It was coming out like vomit.

"Chloe, please don't see her right now!"

Chloe stopped, still facing the mirror. She looked at Max through the reflection, stunned. She was taken over by surprise. Through the reflection, she raised her eyebrow at Max. She turned around, astonished. She leaned on the dresser looked at Max with a knowing smile as she folded her arms.

Max was breathing deeply, mostly out of shock. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. But her insides couldn't control it. She didn't know why she was so affected by this. It's not like she knew who this girl was or the kind of relationship they had. All she knew was that she wanted Chloe with her.

Still smiling, Chloe looks away chuckling. She looks down, then back up at Max. "Actually, I was just going to go get some cigarettes. I ran out earlier."

Max raised her head in understanding as she stood in place, completely embarrassed.

 _I… am an idiot. Why do I talk? Someone silence me forever._

Max laughs nervously. "Right. Okay, well, see you."

Chloe continued to stare at Max with a hint of mischief. After a couple seconds, she slowly walked towards Max. With every step she took, Max lost more and more oxygen.

Chloe stopped as their bodies were just a few inches away. Their faces were so close, they could feel each other's shallow breathing. Chloe looked down at Max, observing every part of her face, lingering a little longer at her lips. Max was furiously blushing at the closeness. She felt like she could melt at any second. She slowly looks up at Chloe. God, she was beautiful. Every inch, every centimeter – pure perfection. Max stared into her eyes.

 _I guess I'll melt either way._

Chloe raises her hand and moves it towards Max's face.

Max's blush deepened. _Is she going to kiss me?_ Max's need for Chloe started to intensify, and it showed on her face. Chloe moved a little closer watching her exquisitely. As Max slowly began to close her eyes, Chloe grabs the hoodie wrapped around Max. Max opens her eyes as Chloe backs away, still watching her. Chloe makes her way to the door and hangs the hoodie on her shoulder. She exits without looking back.

Max was paralyzed. She stood there watching the door. Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it coming out of her.

 _What just happened?_

She plopped on the bed, and buried her face in her palms trying to soothe her very rapid heart.

On the way to nearest convenience store, Chloe watches the road, driving at a reasonable pace. The night sky was beautiful, and the moon was glowing very bright. As she focused on the way, she looked to the passenger seat where the hoodie sat comfortably. She picks it up and presses it against her face, feeling the soft fabric. She takes a whiff, and she's suddenly transported to her childhood. Chloe was engulfed in Max's scent. It was like a sea breeze.

She thinks to herself, 'I can drown in this.'

* * *

Song: Sex by The 1975

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun radiated its glow through the windows. It was subtle, but it was the only thing keeping the room lit. The birds were incessantly chirping as if they were engaging in conversation. The distant sounds of trucks beeping could be heard. Faraway voices of passers-by, laughing and conversing with their peers echoed around the room. The world was awake, but Max and Chloe were still asleep.

It was almost ten in the morning. They each had their reasons for their prolonged sleepiness. Max was exhausted, and this was the most proper amount of sleep she had gotten since before she had even left for her flight. She was in much need of some rest given all that had happened the day before. While Chloe simply stayed up until the wee hours of last night.

On her desktop table right below the window, she sat and gazed up at the moon, thinking. While she did that, Max had already fallen asleep. Occasionally, she would look away from the window and watch Max. As Chloe watched her sleep, she couldn't seem to believe that Max was actually here. No matter how many times she looked, it seemed so unreal. The more she diverted her gaze to Max, the more it looked like an illusion.

Chloe did not how to feel about Max being here with her. A part of her was still angry, bitter. Yet another part was happy, elated even. Even if Max had done something unforgivable, Chloe still missed her. As much as Chloe would have loved to welcome Max with open arms, she couldn't. Her pride would not let her do so. Chloe spent years longing for Max only to eventually get left behind. If she took her back now so easily, what were the lonely nights for? Chloe knew it would take some time for her to warm up to Max. The only problem was if Max could stick it out. Regardless of all her feelings, hostility still seemed to overpower everything she felt. Chloe couldn't help it; even if it had been five years, it was all too fresh. Some pains have longer expiry dates.

Max groggily opened her eyes. As opposed to her last awakening, she felt refreshed and recharged. The hours of uninterrupted sleep have been kind to her, and she felt ready for the day ahead. She sat up, and stretched her arms above her as she released a yawn. She puts them back down, and looks around the room, trying to regain consciousness of her surroundings.

She looks to her right and sees Chloe, still asleep.

Chloe looked angelic. The way her head softly rested upon the pillow. The way her eyelashes gently fluttered along with her breathing. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked so beautiful.

Max moved a bit closer, carefully watching her. _I've missed this view. Even if this no longer looks like the Chloe I used to know, it's still her. There's something about her silence that lets me know it's her. Like I've memorized her presence._

Max took one final look at the sleeping girl, and got out of bed. As she stood up, she saw the hoodie perched on the desktop chair.

 _Max, do we talk about last night? You're a fucking liability._

She walked towards the door and leaves. She made her way to the bathroom. Once she closed the bathroom door, she moves to the mirror and places her hands on the ledge. She shuts her eyes very tight.

 _Why did I say that? What's wrong with me? 'Don't see her'? Man, where do I get off telling people who to see or not see? I don't even know that girl, so why was it such a problem to me? David did mention that Chloe was dating someone. That Rachel girl. What if that's her..?_

Max shakes her head. _And if it is, so what? Why do I care? Chloe's allowed to date. So why… did I say that?_

Max looks up and sees her reflection. She looked at herself, trying to understand her feelings.

 _And the hoodie. That connection we had. Was that all in my head?_

Redness starts to form at her cheeks as Max begins to remember that moment. Chloe's body so close up against hers. Their faces inches apart. Their eyes making sparks. The desire growing in her loins.

Max blushed deeper.

 _I could have sworn she was about to kiss me. Why do I not find that weird? Why do I feel like I would have liked it?_ Max shook her head again.

 _It doesn't matter! She was just getting her jacket. God, how embarrassing, I should burn that thing. And I should be ashamed of myself. How could I have impure thoughts about my best friend like that? Well, I mean – former best friend. Max, that does not make this any better!_

She moved towards the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. The thought of using Chloe's toothbrush got her self-conscious. As kids, they never thought twice about it. But now, it seemed a little conflicting. _Not like I have a choice._

 _Max, focus on the good,_ she thinks to herself. _She gave you a chance. This is my opportunity to finally make it up to her. Be the Super Max she always thought you were. Let's do this._

When she finished, she wiped her face with Chloe's towel that hung by the shower.

She left the bathroom and walked downstairs. The smell of pancakes wafted in the air, and it seemed like she was back to her childhood. She felt like a twelve year old again.

As she passed by the kitchen, she saw Joyce making breakfast which was, of course, pancakes. On the table was already a mounting plate of pancakes still fresh from the pan. Beside it, a pitcher of orange juice. Two plates were set beside each other, and across from them was a dirty plate with an empty beer bottle next to it. _Who drinks beer this early?_

"Good morning, Joyce", said Max as she entered the kitchen.

Joyce was startled. "Oh, Max! You came out of nowhere", she laughed. "Good mornin' sweetie, how was your sleep? I hope Chloe didn't give you any problems."

"Oh, she was just peachy. Need a hand with breakfast?"

"I'm good. Sit down and wait for your delicious pancakes".

Max walked to the chair and took a seat. She looked around the room. "Where's David?"

"He left for work just a while ago. Speaking of, he's already picked your things. Your bags are by the couch. I have to get going soon", she says hurriedly. Joyce looks at her watch. "It's almost time for my shift. Two Whales gets busy on Monday mornings."

"That brings back memories. Two Whales, best burgers in town. It's been too long", recalled Max nostalgically.

Joyce walks to the table and piles more pancakes on the plate. "Well, you should come visit, Max. Eggs n' bacon on me", said Joyce with a wink. "Go on, dig in."

"Thank you so much." Max grabs a pancake and goes to town. She had forgotten how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten all day yesterday, and dinner didn't go so smoothly.

Joyce leans on the counter sweetly watching Max. "So how are they?"

"If possible, better than I remembered!", said Max in the middle of chewing.

"Good answer", chuckled Joyce.

Loud footsteps made their way down the staircase, pounding on each step with force. Chloe entered the kitchen, looking disheveled. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were creased. It was apparent that she had just woken up.

She saw Max at the table. Max looked up at Chloe, still chewing. Chloe looked away and walked to the table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Chloe", said Joyce animatedly.

"Morning", said Chloe before she took a sip from her drink.

Max watched her as she was drinking her beverage, and wondered if she should say something. She was still feeling a little embarrassed about last night. She finally decided that she should.

"Good morning."

Chloe stopped drinking, and casually looked away. "Morning." She placed her unfinished glass on the table, and walked to a basket of fruits by the counter. Her back was facing Max as she inspected the basket, trying to decide which fruit to eat.

 _Is she eating fruit? That's unlike her._

Max continued talking. "I borrowed some of your clothes to bed. I hope that's alright."

"Sure", said Chloe, still facing away.

Joyce was watching them carefully. She turns to Chloe. "So what are your plans today?"

Chloe moves away from the fruit basket, and opens the fridge. "I don't know yet. Why?"

"I was thinking you could go see some friends from Blackwell", said Joyce.

Max speaks up. "Blackwell? Is that your school?"

"Not anymore. Chloe got expelled a couple months back", said Joyce, irritated, turning to Chloe.

"Please. Like they could handle me. My tastes were way too refined for that place", said Chloe matter-of-factly.

Joyce squinted her eyes. "You vandalized the parking lot, and called your teacher, and I quote, 'a bitch devil'."

Chloe waved her hand in the air. "Eh, details." She got a huge bottle of root beer from the fridge and started drinking it from the cap.

 _There she is._

"Anyway, what do you think? ", said Joyce.

She stopped drinking and wiped her mouth. "I could. Rachel mentioned she needed help with a modeling project. She's having some friends over. I could visit for a while."

 _Rachel. Okay, that's cool. I should be fine with this. This is no big deal. And really, she's a frickin model? I'm suddenly very aware of how hideous I am.  
_

"Great! You can take Max with you. It'd be good for her to meet some people, and make some friends here", said Joyce enthusiastically.

Chloe and Max were caught off guard. They looked at Joyce then at each other, fumbling for words to say.

Chloe spoke. "Uh, I don't, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Nonsense. Take her, that's final. I have to get going. Two Whales needs me. Have fun, girls." Joyce grabs her things, and leaves the front door. The sound of the door as it closed resounded inside the whole house.

Still in the kitchen, Max and Chloe shared an awkward silence. Max wasn't the best at meeting new people, but nevertheless, she wanted to spend the day with Chloe. Maybe this was her opportunity to show Chloe how serious she was about being her best friend again, even if it wasn't the most comfortable scenario for Max. Or Chloe, for that matter.

 _I want to know more about you, Chloe, and this is a start. I'm going to make this work. And it wouldn't hurt to meet this Rachel girl. I hope._

Chloe looked at Max, her expression straight-faced. They connected eyes. She gives Max a very tiny, polite smile, walks out the kitchen, and goes upstairs.

Max sighed. _I guess I better get ready._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and feedback :) They warm my heart xx**

 **Chapters will be updated regularly.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Coasting down the roads of Arcadia Bay, Max looked out her window. The trees were waving in the wind. Everything looked so green. The air was misty and cool, but it was still hot out. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but its warmth could be felt on Max's skin. Arcadia Bay was always a mixture of hot and cold. They seemed to go together so well that they created the perfect balance of temperature. It felt nice. It was like swimming in a cold pool on a really hot day.

Back home, Max was so focused on the thought of seeing Chloe again that it hadn't dawned on her that she'd be returning to her one true home. Everything about the environment brought Max back to her past. Every part contained its corresponding memory. She truly underestimated how much she would miss it.

She was in the passenger seat of Chloe's red pick-up truck. It was old and battered, but it still drove well. The interior was full of drawing and sayings, reminiscent of Chloe's room.

Max was wearing a deer shirt, and some old jeans. She was never great at picking out clothes to wear. She usually just puts on the first thing she sees. She started regretting not putting enough thought to her outfit as she realized where they were going. _Great first impression, huh?_

To her left, driving, was Chloe. She was wearing a loose, red graphic tee, ripped jeans, and combat boots. She kept her eyes straight on the road. It was almost as if she was looking through it, and not at it. Max would sometimes watch her from her peripherals, wondering what she was thinking.

They hadn't said a word to each other since they got in the car, and the tension was palpable.

 _She's so quiet. I almost don't blame her. She's taking the girl that abandoned her for years to her possible girlfriend's house. This isn't the best arrangement. She must feel a little weird about me being around._

Max bowed her head.

 _I don't want to intrude in her life, but I want the old us back. I guess I have to make the best out of this situation. She's the one who's hurting, so I need to adjust. I'm going to do my best. I want her to want me around. It's been five years, and I'm the only one of us that still has this insatiable need to be with her._

Max looked at Chloe again. _Maybe she does too. It's just blocked out by her pain._

Max looked out on the road. Max felt nervous. The thought of meeting Rachel made her feel all queasy. Rachel seemed perfect. She seemed like everything Max was not. Reconciling with Chloe was hard enough without the added burden of another accomplice.

 _Rachel probably already knows about everything that happened with us. Chloe must have said some horrible things about me. First impression – out the window. Fuck. This is going to be harder than I thought._

Max sulked in the passenger seat.

Chloe glanced at Max as she was looking out the window gloomily.

Chloe laughs. "You look like you're in a music video right now."

Max sat up, and quickly looked at Chloe, shocked that she initiated conversation. "Sorry, I, I was just… thinking."

Chloe kept her eyes on the road then looked at Max. "Are you okay?"

Max sat up even straighter. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

Chloe slowly nodded. She didn't reply and continued watching the road. The car had become quiet again.

 _She talked to me. Max, say something. Say anything._

Max, smiling nervously, turns to Chloe. "So hey, did you know sea otters hold hands while they sleep so they don't drift away from each other?"

Chloe stared forward in confusion, but with a hint of a smile. "Interesting."

 _Wow that was random. Jesus, you couldn't think of anything else? 'How are you?' maybe? 'What are you thinking?' probably? No, you bring up otters._

Max closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself.

"So how does it feel to be back home again?"

Max opened her eyes, and looked at Chloe. She was still focused on driving.

 _She's trying to converse. Is this progress?_

"Honestly, I've missed it. I can't believe I'm actually here", said Max. "When I arrived at the airport yesterday, I felt whole. It was strange."

"So I guess Seattle wasn't all it was cracked up to be", said Chloe sharply.

"It's actually quite nice. It's just, I guess I feel a little out of my league sometimes", said Max wistfully. "I never really felt like I belonged."

"I get that. You still into photography?"

 _She remembered._

"Yeah, I am." Max smile. "I love it. I haven't been focusing on it much though, regardless, it's still my passion. You know what I say, everything is a picture waiting to happen."

Chloe chuckles. "That brings me back."

Max leaned comfortably on her seat. She smiled to herself.

 _Chloe's actually trying to talk to me. I mean, it's not much, but wow. For the first time since I've arrived, I actually feel like I've gotten somewhere. She's trying._

At that thought, Max smiled warmly. Chloe looked at Max from the driver's seat, and watched her smiling to herself. "Uh, what's up with you?"

"I'm just really happy to be here with you", said Max, looking at Chloe with a gentle smile.

Chloe slowly looked at Max, and watched her quietly. She quickly looked back at the road, deep in thought.

 _Aaand I ruined it._

Finally, the truck slowed down. Chloe came into a break, and stopped the car. Max looked up at where they arrived, and her jaw dropped. It was a scrapyard. Chloe got down the truck, and playfully slammed her door. She headed towards the entrance, and Max hesitantly followed.

As Max walked up to follow Chloe, she looked around her. She could see broken down vehicles, garbage, strange items, and unidentifiable objects. Lying on the ground were dirty syringes and broken beer bottles with glass shards scattered everywhere, among other sketchy things. It was a dump, basically.

"Rachel's place… is nice", said Max.

"Rachel doesn't live here, dorko. I took a little detour. I was thinking we could chill here for a while before we head over there", said Chloe, walking further in.

Max nodded as she dodged a sharp edge of wood trying to keep up with Chloe. "Oh. What is this place?"

"Just my home away from hell", said Chloe as she looked behind at Max, smiling. "I come here often to relax and get away from it all. Thought it'd be cool to bring you here. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. This is cool", said Max energetically.

 _This is nice. I'm glad she brought me here, maybe we can properly talk to each other. Even if it has to be in this apocalyptic mess. At least, I'm learning about her. This definitely seems like a place she'd hang out in._

They walked toward an open field of grass by the side of the scrapyard. Chloe found a spot in the middle. She sat down on the grass, took out a cigarette, and lit it up. Max lowered herself, and sat beside her, watching her.

As she smoked, Chloe watched the view in front of her. In Max's eyes, everything looked chaotic. The messiness, the dirt, the trash, the drivel, the junk. Max could not understand how Chloe would like coming to a place like this. But when she looked at Chloe, she seemed calm and peaceful. She seemed happy. Maybe all the disarray this place had was something it had in common with Chloe – destruction and ruin. Max could see how Chloe could feel a little less lonely here.

Chloe stared off into the distance as she spoke. "It feels so weird that you're back."

"Weird in a good way?", asked Max hopefully.

"I guess", said Chloe, as she put out her cigarette.

"That's good enough for me", said Max.

They smiled, not looking at each other.

Max watched the view with Chloe. After a while she turns to her, watching her intensely. "How are you?"

Chloe looked down, solemn. "Fine."

"Come on. It's me. I want an honest answer."

Chloe looked into her eyes, then looked to the side. There was pain hiding in her face. Her vulnerability started creeping up again. "Why do you deserve one?"

Max looked down. She had a point. Max stayed quiet for a couple seconds.

Eventually, she looks at Chloe, her expression full of sadness.

"I may not be your best friend anymore, Chloe. But you're still mine."

Chloe stared at the grass, a part of her getting emotional. She looked to the side again, but with beady eyes. Her heart felt heavy.

Max continued to watch her. "How are you?"

Chloe didn't move. Her eyes started to become glossier, but no tears ever fell.

"Not okay." She lied down on the grass. Her knee was bent upwards, and her hands rested below her head. She kept her eyes closed. Once she opened them, she said, "I miss him."

Max's eyes started to get a little watery too. She followed her lead, and laid right next to her. "I know. Me too."

Both of them stared up at the sky. It was bright and cloudy. They watched the clouds move ever so slowly. How life waits for no one. No matter what happens, the clouds will always move. Worlds stop, but life goes on.

Chloe watched as tears started to form in her eyes. They fell effortlessly. She closed her eyes. Max turned her head towards her, and closed her eyes too. Time passed, and they both laid there completely feeling the world around them. No one said a word, but so much could be felt.

At that moment, all unresolved issues between the two were set aside. It was not the time to worry about the jealousy or the pain or the lies. All Max wanted was to be with her. Protect her.

Max opened her eyes softly, and caught a glimpse of Chloe. It looked like she fallen asleep. The under of her eyes had turned reddish. Max watched her until her eyes started giving out too. She inched her hand closer to Chloe's, so close that they grazed each other. Gently, Max caresses her hand and holds it in hers.

How she wished she was an otter right then.

 _I won't let you drift away._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Max slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright blue sky as the sound of birds chirping woke her up. No clouds were around, it was a clean slate. She groaned as she moved her head up and looked at the scrapyard in front of her. The wind was getting a little stronger which meant that it was no longer early afternoon. Though it was still bright out, the sky was preparing to turn to hues of orange in a while. Her back felt sore from napping on the ground, but the touch of its dewy leaves felt amazing. It didn't feel as wet as it did cool and crisp.

She looked to her side. Chloe was still under. She noticed their hands were still connecting. She didn't move away. The redness under Chloe's eyes were gone, and they no longer looked swollen from the tears. _That was fast. She's probably used to this._

Max watched her tenderly. She couldn't believe that someone could be so beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. Chloe was so strong. She was a free spirit that got trapped within herself, and even if she was having a hard time escaping, she's still here. Half the battle of conquering your demons is having the courage to wake up in the morning. Great strength lies in continuing to live your life even when everything seems so bleak.

Max could tell from her outward appearance and how she composed herself that Chloe must have tried to cope in as many ways as she could. People may see her and see a punk asshole, but to Max, she was a human being trying to survive. It made her all the more exquisite.

Max let go of Chloe's hand and moved it to her forehead. Chloe's skin felt chilly. _She's cold. Man, what I wouldn't give to hold her right now._

A thought popped up. Max remembered she had brought a jacket, but left it in Chloe's car. She thought she could use that to give Chloe some warmth.

She looked at Chloe. _Wait right here. I'll be back in a second._

She stood up, and stretched her back. _This is going to hurt tonight. You'd think I was a healthy eighteen year old at the prime of her life._

Max made her way to Chloe's truck, following the track that was placed in the middle of all the ruin. After the initial turn, she spotted something on her left. It looked like a little room made out of cement. There was something about that place that drew Max in. There were writings on the wall surrounding it. Some she recognized to be Chloe's handwriting, though there were others that looked new to her. She tried to find a way inside by walking around it. Eventually, she finds a little opening shaped like a door.

She walked in. The sun shone at her face from a little openings at the ceiling. She walked forward in, examining the room. There were benches by one corner and a table in front of them. There were pizza boxes and dirty magazines sitting on the benches. Empty beer bottles on the table among other random things like makeup and lighters. The floor was messy. A bong was lying on the ground along with empty packs of cigarettes, and scattered around were random car number plates. The walls were filled with cool graphic posters of rock bands and sceneries. Some of those posters contained the words 'Los Angeles' in them. There was so much shit around, it looked like people actually lived here.

 _What is this place?_

By the entrance, Max saw a dart board. Underneath, there were names written to keep score. Her heart fell as she read them.

Chloe and Rachel.

 _Oh._

She slowly looked around the room once more, only this time, she noticed all the little secrets it contained. On the bench were two matching bracelets intertwined. One was red and blue, and the other was yellow and purple. It looked like they were handmade.

Max walked forward. She saw a CD lying about. She picked it up. 'Rachel Songs'. Her heart fell even deeper. It didn't feel like that was possible seconds ago.

She put the CD down, and saw something else lying on the ground. She bent down slowly and picked it up. A collage of three pictures of Chloe and Rachel. It looked like it was taken at a photo booth. They were laughing and smiling as they posed in wacky positions. They looked so happy, it was adorable.

And heart broke.

Still staring at the picture, Max sat on the bench. Tears started to form in her eyes. She put the picture down beside her. Sniffing, she looked up at the little bits of sky from the broken ceiling. In the middle of trying not to break down, she saw something to her left. Two sentences written together.

'CHLOE WAS HERE' and below it, 'RACHEL WAS HERE'. Each in their respective handwriting.

And she couldn't control herself any longer. Tears waterfalled out of her. She couldn't stop them. They just kept falling and falling. Her face had gone red. Her breathing had gone shallow, and with each breath, she found herself finding it harder to use her lungs. As she cried and cried, she tried to wipe her tears away, but no matter how much she battled, they kept coming.

 _It should have been me. All of this… should have been me._

She buried her hands in her face, still crying.

Everything just pent up. Everything was overwhelming. The flight here. Chloe's resentment. The complicated and conflicting feelings. The living together. The pain. Rachel. All of it was too much. Max was lost. She felt helpless.

 _This was all my fault. I am so selfish. Did I really come here for Chloe, or did I come here to ease my own guilty conscience? Did I really think that Chloe might have been missing me all this time? Did I really think she would need me? She moved on. She has Rachel. They're happy._

Max looked up, watching the surroundings of the entire space. Wondering what sort of things they did together. The memories they shared. She smiled to herself, softly and defeated.

 _This could have been me._

She brought her knees on the bench, and hugged them, covering her stricken face.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice.

"Max?"

Max looked up. Chloe was standing by the doorway, surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

Max stood up quickly, smiling. She desperately tried to wipe her tears away. "Chloe! Hey. Sorry, I left to get my jacket and I, uh, got a little side-tracked."

Though Max tried to look normal, it was impossible not to notice that she was just sobbing. Everything about her gave it away.

Chloe looked at Max for a couple seconds, then walked towards her. As she got closer, Max started to get more and more flustered. She was hoping Chloe wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. Her face was still flushed. She did not want Chloe to look at her.

As Chloe reached Max, she continued to watch her. Max looked down. Chloe noticed the picture lying on the bench placed close to Max. Then she looked back at Max.

"Shall we go? Rachel's probably waiting", said Max, sniffing.

Max moved towards the exit, but Chloe quickly grabbed her hand. Max stopped. Her heart was beating so fast. Chloe gently pulled her back until she was facing Chloe again. Max still couldn't look at her. Still holding her hand, Chloe sits down on the bench. Shortly, Max follows.

Neither of them said a word.

Max was breathing deeply, and her face still remained red. Her eyes were closed.

Chloe turned to her, concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Max shook her head, her eyes still closed. "Nothing." She said almost like a whisper.

Chloe exhaled as she looked at the ceiling. "I guess I'm going to have to quote a certain someone", she said playfully. She looked at Max again. "Come on. It's me."

Max slowly opened her eyes. They were still teary.

"It's nothing", said Max. Her voice started becoming squeaky again. Her plan of being discreet was failing miserably.

Chloe moved closer, and rubbed her thumb against Max's hand. "What is it?", she said softly.

Max sniffed. She closed her eyes again.

She opened them and looked at Chloe with big, watery eyes. Her cheeks were red. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Chloe. You know I didn't want to leave you, right?"

Chloe watched Max with a mixture of sadness and surprise. She looked down. "Yeah, I know."

Max continued.

"I'm fine, really." She paused. She looked around the room. She looked down guiltily. "It's just, seeing all this stuff. It hurt. It made me think of what could have been, you know? I'm glad you found Rachel. I really am. I'm glad she was there for you when I couldn't be."

Chloe looked confused. She let go of Max's hand.

"This is the second time her name has come up out of the blue. What's going on? There's no need to compare, Max. She's my girlfriend, that's completely different from what I have with you."

 _True. So why did that hurt?_

Chloe continued. "Max, just because Rachel was with me doesn't mean I didn't still miss you."

Max looked at Chloe. She looked back at Max, sadly.

Max's eyes started to water. "You really missed me?"

"Yeah. Very much", whispered Chloe.

Their faces were close together. They looked into each other's eyes. The eyes they knew so well.

Chloe looked away. "I was also mad, of course."

"Yeah, and that's on me. I should have contacted you all this time. It was wrong, but that's why I'm here."

Chloe looked back at her, smiling. They looked at each other so lovingly. It was genuine. It was real. Max looked down self-consciously while Chloe looked to the other side. It had become quiet once again. They soaked up each other's presence. They stayed together, the ambience of the room turning light.

Chloe broke the silence.

"Be honest with me. Why are you intimidated by Rachel?"

Max had been asking herself that question since yesterday. Why was she intimidated by Rachel? There were many answers to that.

Chloe looked happy with her. She probably knew how to make Chloe laugh. She probably knew all Chloe's allergies. What movies she watches when she's sick. Her favorite food. Her favorite colors. Her daily routine. What makes her sad. What makes her smile. She's probably memorized Chloe's cellphone number. Or shared the same bed as her. They probably spent every day together. She probably knows her inside out.

Like Max did.

For the first time, Max got her answer. She finally understood.

"I feel replaced."

Chloe looked at Max with sadness in her eyes. She looked all over Max's face, almost like she was trying to find something.

Max just looked down, feeling the weight of her words.

All of a sudden, Chloe bursts out laughing.

Max, startled, looks at her. _Why the fuck is she laughing? How is this funny?_

As her laughter starts to boil away, turning into little giggles, she turns to Max. The look in her eyes, warm and affectionate.

She grazes her hand on Max's face, moving a strand of hair away from Max's face, and tucking it softly behind her ear. Max's ears start to pound against her touch.

"You are so silly, you know that? All my happiest moments are the ones I had with you."

Max looked up at Chloe. Her heart was pounding so fast, she thought it could stop at any second.

They gazed at each other. Their hearts were full. The tension in the air was heavy and passionate.

Max looked away first. Chloe's stare was making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling.

Chloe stood up and reached her hand out to Max. She took it, and they walked out of there together. The sky had turned orange, and leaves were falling in the wind.

It was quiet as they made their way to the truck. Chloe was pensive.

"You know, I got scared when I woke up and you weren't there. I know it doesn't make any sense, but for a second there, I thought you left again."

"I'm never leaving you again, Chloe."

Chloe laughed. "You mean in thirteen days?"

Max wasn't sure she wanted to go home anytime soon. Definitely not in thirteen days.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're not going to have any more detours, are we?" asked Max, as they were driving down the road. The truck was moving smoothly and swiftly. Ahead of them, a sharp turn was approaching. Beyond that turn, the sun was setting down the coast, its rays reflecting on the water. The sky had turned into swirls of blue and pink. It looked like something out of a movie. As they drove through it, both women turned to peek. Chloe looked away promptly since this was something she saw regularly. But Max soaked it all in, eyes shining as they mirrored the sun's farewell.

"Nope", said Chloe casually.

Chloe had gotten quiet in the car since they left the scrapyard. It felt good to be around Max again, but she felt like she couldn't totally be herself yet – as much as she would like to. Seeing Max crying awakened something in her. Even if she was still upset at her, it felt like an obligation to be there for her as her best friend, even if that wasn't the case anymore. Old habits die hard. A part of her still cared for her.

Chloe was starting to get very confused by her own feelings. But all she knew was that Max was trying, and the least she could do was try too. Maybe somewhere along the way, they could get each other back. It was a battle with time. And herself.

It was quiet in the car. All they could hear was the sound of the engine, and the little chirps of birds flying overhead.

Max turned her head to look at Chloe. Her hair looked beautiful in this light. Her face glowed. Even though her eyes plainly watched the road, there was something in them that glittered. Max watched her in her simplest form, and thought she was the most fascinating thing in the world. She could stare for ages and never run out of features to fall in love with.

Max continued to watch her, not noticing herself muttering her own internal thoughts.

"So beaut…"

Chloe heard her mindless whisper. "What?"

"What?" Max quickly snapped out of her trance, and pulled herself together. "I, I said blue. Your hair, it's so blue. What made you want to dye it?"

 _Nice save, idiot._

"I don't know, I guess it was just something I wanted to do. I started out with a streak, but I decided, why not dye everything?" said Chloe nonchalantly. Chloe turned to Max with an eyebrow raised. "What do you think? Am I rocking it?

 _Yes._

"Sure", Max smiled nervously.

Chloe continued. "I know I don't look at all like I used to. I was trying really hard to make a statement. And in time, I started loving it. It made me feel new, you know? If that makes sense." She glanced at Max. "Was it weird to see me like this? I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting."

 _Oh, I wish you knew how gone I was the second I saw you._

"I mean, yeah, it took me by surprise. But it – it works." Max started to get flustered again. "You look good. I mean, you look healthy?"

 _I need new adjectives._

Chloe smiled mischievously. "Would you go as far to say… that I look hot?" She turned her head to Max expectantly.

Max bowed her head, blushing. _She's definitely teasing me. How am I supposed to reply to that?_

Chloe could see that was Max was turning red. She intended that question as a joke, but seeing Max this worked up made her think there was something else going on.

"Well?" Chloe waited for an answer, smirking playfully.

Max folded her arms with an unamused expression on her face. "Eh, you're alright."

Chloe laughed out loud. Her laugh, whimsical and light.

 _Fuck, I hope she bought that._

"I wondered the same thing too", said Max. "When I was at the hotel right before I went to see you, I wondered what you'd think when you saw me. I didn't want to seem like too much of a nerd."

"So what did you think I thought when we saw each other?" asked Chloe.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure you recognized me. You were looking at me like you had no idea who I was", said Max. "Which was a little true." She looked down. "But when it turned out you knew it was me and we talked for the first time, how I saw myself became irrelevant. It still is. All I can think about right now is being friends with you again."

Chloe squinted as she drove. "Of course, I recognized you. You look exactly the same."

"Gee, thanks."

"And as far as you're concerned, we're friends."

Max turned to Chloe. A smile slowly forming, "Really?"

"Yeah, but just friends. Like the kind of friends that just stopped being acquaintances. There's a long way to go before you can call yourself my best friend again."

Max beamed. "I'm fine with that."

Chloe quietly laughed as she watched the road.

Max was proud of herself. Though Chloe made it seem like getting on her good side was nearly impossible, she managed to get somewhere. Maybe she never really had to try all that hard. Maybe being herself was enough.

 _I think we're gonna be okay. We'll get there, Chloe._

Max smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

"Besides, there was no need to worry about how you looked", said Chloe, out of nowhere. "You're pretty cute." She turned to Max impishly. "For a nerd."

Max blushed at Chloe. She moved to her right and quickly looked out the window in an effort to hide her face and brush it off. _I'm going crazy here. I don't know if this is friendly anymore._

The truck made a turn and after a few ways away, it started to slow down. Max looked around. It had become night time so it was hard to make out her surroundings, but from what she could tell, the neighborhood looked really nice. The houses were lined up neatly and they each had their own unique designs. One thing they had in common though was that they were all pretty sizable. Judging from the all-around appearance and the cars parked at their driveways, the people living in this neighborhood were well-to-do.

The truck came into a full stop outside a big, white house. The lawn was fully mowed and by the driveway was a bright red SUV. The pavement walking up the house was clean and uncracked. There were two small windows placed in the upper portion of each side of the house. On the front, the doors were in the middle in between more windows. The light coming from the inside was yellow. It looked like your typical family household.

Chloe slammed her door shut. "We're here."

Max got down the truck. She could feel her stomach doing somersaults. She repeatedly told herself that everything was going to be okay, but after each step she took, she believed herself less and less. She didn't know what to feel about meeting Rachel. She was happy to meet the person that took care of Chloe all these years, but at the same time, she couldn't shake this other feeling. Another part of her felt sheer jealousy. And though she wanted to shake it off and have only good thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

 _Chloe said her happiest times were with me. She reassured me, so why do I still feel intimidated? What if it's not the kind of companionship they had together that bothers me? What if it's the fact that they're in a relationship?_

Max mentally shook herself.

 _No, that can't be it._

They walked up the pavement, and stopped right outside the door.

Chloe looked at Max. "You ready?"

Max breathed deeply, and forced a smile. "Yep."

Chloe rang the doorbell twice. After a couple seconds, the door opens. A beautiful girl appeared. She had long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and pink lips. Her skin tone looked almost the same as Chloe's. She was wearing makeup on that looked skillfully done that her eyes and cheekbones popped. She had a slim body type, exactly similar to Max's. She was wearing a sleeveless black top, some faded blue jeans, and sneakers. Max could tell right away that she was fashionable. Though her ensemble looked simple, she gave it a certain _pzzazz!_ that pulled it all together. She looked beautiful in the photos, but they were nothing compared to how she looked face to face.

 _Wow._ That's all Max could think.

"Baby!" Rachel put her arms around Chloe and gave her a peck on the lips. Chloe put her hand on her waist.

Max felt a pang in her heart.

Chloe put her hands on Rachel's hands as they were wrapped around Chloe's neck and moved them back down. She kept one hand holding hers. They faced Max.

"Rachel, this is Max", said Chloe, still looking at Max.

Rachel smiled widely, looking very happy to see Max.

"Max, it is so nice to meet you! Chloe's told me all about you", said Rachel, sweetly.

 _Shit._

"It's nice to meet you too", said Max.

Rachel looked at both Max and Chloe. "Come on in."


	13. Chapter 13

The inside of Rachel's house was tidy and conventional. The entrance led right to the den, a little ways forward was the kitchen, and beside it, the dining room. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling shedding an orangey light that covered the whole living area. The den was big; the couches looked incredibly soft, so soft that it looked to be more comfortable than an actual bed. To the left were the stairs. Beyond the dining area was the door to their backyard. They had a swimming pool and a patio. On the patio table sat two unfinished cups of coffee, and a carton of cigarettes.

The floor was carpeted, a red color with intricate designs. The walls were plain, but they tied the rooms together. Bright, blooming flowers were present in almost every section of the house. Everything seemed to mix together beautifully. There was a particular aesthetic that the house had. It was classy and sophisticated, but it was also intense and mystifying.

By the entrance, the side of the wall contained family portraits. Little moments trapped in time. A young Rachel riding her pink bicycle at a park, smiling as she looked like she was trying not to fall. Rachel, smiling as she looked at the camera behind her while they were at the beach. A dressed-up, stunning Rachel as she wore an evening dark blue gown. Her hand was on her waist as she smiled. It was clear Rachel's parents loved her very much, seeing as most of the pictures comprised of her and her childhood. Their faces were not included in any of the photos, except one.

There was a formal picture that, judging by the looks of it, was their family picture. Rachel's parents were sitting on chairs while Rachel was behind them, standing up with each hand on each of their shoulders. It had a blue backdrop with subtle curved lines. They all smiled widely. It was a beautiful picture. Rachel certainly took after her mother. They had most of the same features, but her eyes, those were her father's. Piercing and enigmatic.

Rachel led them to the living room. "Can I get you guys anything – " Chloe was about to open her mouth. "Chloe, beer, I know. But you, Max?" Rachel smiled at Max. "Don't be shy."

"I'm good, but thank you", said Max politely.

"Are you sure? Well, if you change your mind, feel free to raid our fridge. What's mine is yours." Rachel smiled sweetly before she turned around and made her way to the kitchen to get Chloe a beer.

 _Rachel is so nice. Hell, I'm starting to fall in love with her._

"Isn't she great?" asks Chloe, watching her go. She turns to Max.

"Yeah, totally", said Max.

"Don't be nervous. Rachel is hella easy to talk to. You don't even really have to be saying anything. She just talks and talks and talks", said Chloe.

"Ahem! That's enough out of you, Chloe." Rachel appeared by the entrance of the den, looking at Chloe amusingly. She walked towards them, and playfully nudges the beer to Chloe's abdomen. "I'll remember that the next time we have a fight so I can silent treatment your ass."

Chloe nervously laughs as she opens her beer.

Rachel takes Max's hands in hers. "And Chloe's right. Don't be nervous, Max. I've been wanting to meet you for a super long time. Now I can finally attach a face to all of Chloe's stories", said Rachel, excitedly.

"Chloe's stories?" Max looked at Chloe who tried to look busy drinking her beer.

 _I knew Chloe talked about me. I've been so preoccupied with the thought that she must have told Rachel about how I abandoned her for five years, and nothing else. Because, I mean, when you hate someone, that's what you do. You focus on how they fucked you over. But Rachel looks so happy. Did Chloe tell her about me, the me before I left? The us before I left?_

"I have some friends over. I'll introduce you, Max. They're just some classmates from Blackwell helping me with a photoshoot. I need some great shots to put in my album. And don't worry, there's only two of them. Evan and Victoria. So I hope you don't feel out of place. If you do, just come straight to me and I'll bridge", said Rachel warmly.

 _Okay, she's an angel._

Chloe finished her beer and put the empty can on the table. "Why the fuck did you invite Victoria? She's a royal pain in the ass. Oh, and also a bitch?"

"She's not that bad. Besides, she has a great eye for style which is handy when it comes to modelling."

"Hey, I have a great eye for style too", said Chloe.

"Oh please! Every time I ask for your opinion on outfits, all you say is 'the black one'", said Rachel, rolling her eyes.

"How can you go wrong with black?!"

Max watched them playfully bicker. She could tell they were a great couple. Rachel knew Chloe really well. They knew how to talk and poke fun at each other. They weren't just acting like girlfriends, but best friends too. Though Chloe, and even Rachel, reassured her that she has nothing to be nervous about, she still felt pretty queasy. No amount of consoling or encouragement, from herself or anybody else, could take away the fact that Chloe and Rachel have something special.

Max was starting to doubt whether her uncomfortableness wasn't rooted in the fact that they were so close. Maybe it really was something else. Maybe…

 _No._

She watched them share a kiss, still teasing each other. Chloe's hand was on her waist again.

 _No. No. No._

Max started breathing fast. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Her heart was pounding.

 _Why do I want to be the one teasing her? And joking about giving her the silent treatment when we fight? And knowing she wants a beer as soon as she enters the house?_

 _Why do I feel like I want her hand to be on my waist?_

 _Why do I feel like… I want to be the one kissing her?_

She felt like throwing up. Her stomach felt funny, and she felt woozy. She couldn't believe herself, she just couldn't. _There's no way._

She tried to make herself block the thought out. It was ridiculous, and she didn't want to think about it any longer. Because the more she did, the more terrified she got.

"Hey, are you alright? You're looking kind of pale", said Chloe, looking at Max with a worried expression on her face.

Max jumped. "Wha, oh yeah! I'm fine! Just uh, excited to get started."

Chloe watched her with an eyebrow raised, skeptical.

Rachel quickly moved to her and placed her hands on Max's shoulder, feeding on her enthusiasm. "Yes! Oh my god, I'm so pumped. Let's go upstairs and start the photoshoot now!"

She took Max's hand and led her up the staircase, leaving Chloe to follow.

As Rachel was leading Max up the stairs, Rachel blabbered on about her shoot. Max could see how passionate and excited she was about modeling. Zoning out on Rachel's words, Max thought to herself.

 _She's trying really hard to make sure I'm comfortable. She's such a great person. I can see why Chloe fell for her._ Max looked down, frowning. _Who wouldn't?_

They reached the top, and entered the room on the far left. It was at the end of the hall.

Rachel's room looked nothing like the rest of the house. It looked like a slightly cleaner version of Chloe's room. Posters were put up all over the walls, but unlike Chloe's posters, they had an optimistic, hopeful vibe to them. Some of them contained the same themes from the ones Max saw in the hideout from the scrapyard – sceneries of LA. Though everything was bright and cheery, she still had punk elements to her room. Looking around, Rachel seemed like a toned-down version of Chloe, with less hopelessness and loss.

On her bedside table, she had a picture of Chloe and her. Chloe was giving her a piggyback ride, and could barely hold her up. They looked like they were laughing so hard. It was a cute picture. Max looked away as soon as she could.

Lying on the bed was a short-haired, blonde woman. She was attractive. She wore a gray sweater and a binder skirt. It looked like she was wearing expensive jewelry as well. Max spotted her shoes on the ground and knew they must have costed a pretty penny. She had her feet up, and she looked like she was engrossed with something on her phone.

On the ground, there was a guy with spiky hair and hipster glasses on. He was dressed smartly, a blue cardigan, a polo shirt, and some jeans that looked quite expensive. He was fixing his camera, adjusting the lens and fixing the settings.

"Sorry for the hold-up. We have a guest", said Rachel to the room, still holding Max's hand. "This is Max, one of Chloe's friends. Max, this is Evan. And over there on the bed is Victoria."

Evan looked up at Max and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Before Max could say anything, Victoria put her phone down. "What? Is Chloe here? Ugh", said Victoria, ignoring Max's introduction.

Chloe walked in the door right as she said it. "Hey Victoria. Nice to see you here. Taking a break from devoting your days to spreading ignorance?"

"Fuck off, Chloe. How does it feel to be a bum with zero talent and brains?"

"Feels great. Anyway, how did you get here? I thought the zoo was closed at night."

Victoria was on the verge of attacking Chloe when Rachel cut her off.

"Can you two please try to get along? This is really important to me."

Victoria moved back to the bed. "Whatever, she started it."

"I started it? I got called to the principal's office because of you", said Chloe, annoyingly.

"You spray painted my car!"

"Why is everyone so hung up on details?!"

Rachel moved to Evan, and sat on the floor with him while Chloe and Victoria continued to argue.

"So is the camera ready?" asked Rachel. She looked excited.

"Just a little more and… done! Camera's good. Ready when you are."

Rachel stood up and went over to Max. "Hey, so just, make yourself at home. Why don't you chill on the bed so you can get comfortable?"

"That sounds great. Thanks, Rachel."

Max walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down, leaning on the headboard. She watched Rachel and Evan setting up. They were discussing good poses and angles. Rachel's eyes shined bright as she spoke about it. She was beautiful, intelligent, talented, sweet, and generous. Max thought to herself what a catch she was. She almost seemed too good to be true.

 _Could I ever get on that level? How am I supposed to measure up to that?_

She sulked on the bed, but then, she remembered something.

" _All my happiest memories are the ones I had with you."_

 _Chloe…_

Max watched Chloe while she was still engaging in a screaming match with Victoria.

 _If I have you, I don't need anything else._

The photoshoot had started. Rachel worked her stuff as Evan moved around her, taking pictures in various positions and capturing her face from different angles. She moved gracefully, like she completely owned the room, everyone tranced by her movements. Her mind was completely enveloped in it that she never for a second looked like she was thinking too hard. It wasn't even in photograph form, yet she had already looked breathtaking. The way she moved – it was still, but animated. She definitely knew what she was doing.

As Max relaxed on the bed, Victoria appeared and laid next to her. She looked at Max questioningly.

"Who are you?"

Max looked at her. "Max?"

Victoria slowly shook her head, confused.

Max paused. "Rachel introduced me five minutes ago?"

Victoria stared at her completely puzzled.

"Chloe's friend?"

Victoria looked forward. "Right. Chloe's a bitch."

Max sighed. _What even is this day?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Max spots Chloe. She was observing Rachel. Her eyes were filled with so much pride and admiration as she was watching Rachel move.

Max watched Chloe watching Rachel.

She gripped the bed sheet in frustration. She looked down at her fist. She looked at the surface of the bed around it, then slowly looked all over the bed.

 _This bed... The two of them. They must have..._

Max couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the bed and made her way to the doorway, passing in front of Chloe. As Max passed her, Chloe's gaze to Rachel had been cut, and she kept her eyes on Max instead. Max opened the door and left. Rachel was too in the moment of her modeling. Evan was focused on taking pictures. Victoria was back on her phone. Nobody had noticed, but Chloe. She stared at the door longingly.

To nobody's attention, Chloe muttered, "I'll be right back."

And followed her right out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I had to take a quick hiatus, but I am back.**

 **Thank you so much for all the continued support. It's the best motivation I can ask for!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Max quickly paced around the hall, not thinking clearly. She tried looking for the nearest door away from Rachel's room. She needed to get away from it all. She needed to breathe and calm herself, before she mentally lost it. She found a doorway a couple of feet away from Rachel's room. She ran inside and shut the door. Leaning against the closed door, she slowly slid her back downwards until she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were wide open. Her body shook with anxiety.

 _Get it together, Max. Please. You can't afford to have another breakdown today._

She stood up and looked at her surroundings. It was the bathroom. It was lush and clean, and it smelled beautifully of lavender. Fitting with the rest of the house, everything looked expensive. They even had those shower heads that built from the top, pouring over like rain. The sink was very shiny, and the toilet was pink with white furnishings. The glow of the light emanating from the room had that same orange-y vibe the house had.

Max adjusted herself and hugged her knees, burying her head, and shutting her eyes as tight as she could.

She couldn't understand why she was so unable to let it go. No matter what she'd tell herself, no matter how great she'd feel in the moment of her own self-reassurance, she always wound up completely broken by her own thoughts. How ironic. What was it? Regret? Insecurity? Envy?

Denial?

Max opened her eyes. They had become red and unsteady. Tears filled her eyes, but they did not fall. She stared at the ground, completely focused and oblivious to her sight; her mind filled with thoughts.

 _Why? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be happy for my best friend? Why can't I handle the fact that she's seeing Rachel? She's sweet, and good for Chloe. I mean, she's just a girl._

Max started to tremble.

 _What if… it was never Rachel? What if Rachel was never the problem?_

 _What if it's me?_

The tears that she had tried so hard to hold in started falling effortlessly. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

 _What if I can't handle Chloe being with someone else… because I…? Because I –_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Max's head shot up.

"Max? Are you in there?"

Chloe's voice shook her out of her trance. She quickly stood up and made her way to the mirror. She fixed her hair, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She looked at herself for a second, slowly exhaled, and forced a smile.

 _Chloe can't see me like this. I have no explanation this time. I need to act like myself._

She dusted herself off, and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw a very worried Chloe peering at her.

"Chloeee, what up, girl? How's it goin'?" She awkwardly smiled and placed her hand on her waist.

Chloe looked at Max with suspicion. "I just wanted to check up on you. You ran outta there pretty fast."

"Yeah, well you know, when duty calls. Or should I say 'doody'?" She forced a laugh while also kicking herself for not only making such a stupid pun, but also bringing up poo.

 _Really? Of all things? God, Max. Everyone knows you don't talk about poop to someone you like._

 _Wait, what? WAIT, WHAT?_

Chloe watched Max in amusement as she drastically changed facial expressions. She went from fake composure to unparalleled horror in seconds. Chloe continued to stare at Max in confusion. She moved past Max and walked into the bathroom. Max turned around to Chloe, and closed the door behind her.

Chloe leaned against the opposite side of the wall, right in front of Max. She crossed her arms and watched her carefully, eyeing her with intensity. Max could feel it burn through her skin.

"You know, I still remember your poop habits, Maxi pad. It takes you AT LEAST twenty minutes to get the job done", said Chloe, casually.

"Okay, I like to take my time, alright?! Also, I don't know if I'm flattered or grossed out that you remember that."

"So, what is it? You know you can't hide anything from me", said Chloe, leaning her head to the side. "Have you been crying?"

Max looked down. She couldn't look at her. What possible excuse could she have now? Chloe has been filling her up to the brim with reassurance all day. Max knew that nothing she could possibly say would make any sense, not just to Chloe, but to herself too.

"Max."

"I, uh, I'm constipated, so…" Max continued to bow her head. Her voice had begun to shake. It was the kind of voice you hear when you know that somebody was on the brink of breaking down. It was muffled and low. "Yeah, I just, I got frustrated and –"

Chloe cut her off. "What's the real reason?"

Max started to cry. "Chloe, I can't talk about this with you." She sniffed and wiped her tears with her forearms. Her nose was red.

Chloe looked at her with so much sadness. She moved a little closer. "What could it possibly be that you can't talk to me about it?" She reached Max, and started helping her wipe away some tears. She looked straight into her eyes, though Max couldn't reciprocate her stare. Chloe continued, "Hey, come on. We tell each other everything, you know that. What is it?" She tucked some hair behind her ear so she could look at her properly.

Max closed her eyes. Being physically close to Chloe was making her feel things, and it did not help to be added to all her confusion.

 _There it is again. This feeling._ Her heart kept racing. _Why does it burn in all the places she touches me?_

Max looked up at Chloe with beady eyes.

 _I just got you back, and I'm ruining everything. I'm ruining us. I'm sorry._

Chloe cupped her left cheek. She continued to look into Max's eyes as if she was trying to find something. "What is it?"

 _She's your best friend, Max. It's okay._

"I don't understand why, but it's hard for me to see you with someone."

Chloe watched Max carefully.

"Why?"

Max looked up at Chloe helplessly. She was breathing fast, and she couldn't find the words. Everything was just so complicated. Nothing would make sense. They looked into each other's eyes, saying nothing, but with their hearts full. Chloe watched Max longingly, subtly glancing around her face, but ultimately back to her beady eyes. "Why, Max?"

More tears rolled down Max's cheek. She looked down again. "You must think I'm such a mess." She pulled away from Chloe, and wiped her tears. She walked to the mirror again, and looked at herself, along with Chloe's back in the reflection. She still had not moved. Max saw her own face and laughed. "I look like a reindeer. Or like, a very depressing clown. No one would hire me."

Chloe turned to look at Max, dejectedly. "I would."

Max laughed. "Gee, thanks", she said sarcastically.

They had both become quiet. The tension in that small little room was thick and heavy. Max watched her in the reflection. Chloe looked back at the same reflection, watching Max.

 _Why is it easier to look at you this way? Is it because I know there's a barrier to protect me? Is it so I can watch you safely? From a distance. That way I never have to get hurt._

Max broke the eye contact, and looked down at the sink. "We should head back. They'll wonder where we are."

Chloe opened her mouth. "But –" but Max cut her off. She turned around to look at Chloe and smiled. "I'm fine, really."

Chloe walked to her again. "Strange how your reflection can be more truthful."

Max looked at her, cautiously and guarded. "What does that mean?"

When Chloe got to her, she cupped her hand on Max's face again. Max ached to her touch. They looked into each other's eyes. Their bodies were close together, inches apart. It felt like the space in between them wanted so badly to just disappear.

Chloe asked again. "Why?"

Max looked at her yearningly. All she wanted at that moment was to be enveloped in Chloe. Fully and absolutely shrouded in Chloe's essence. Chloe's everything. Max loved her so much, that she never thought that it would ever be enough.

She slowly took Chloe's hand on her cheek, and moved it downwards. Tracing her neck to her collarbones, feeling every inch, lightly pressed on her skin. The look in their eyes had turned to something else. It was soft, it was gentle. But it was also hungry. Max moved her hand, and it stopped at her chest. Max looked at Chloe with ardent eyes, pressing her hand against her chest, right where her heart was.

 _Do you feel that, Chloe? That's why._

Chloe felt her heartbeat pound against her body. It was so strong, and so loud. She could feel it, it was like a jackhammer. Max's hand caressed hers as it rested on her chest. Max closed her eyes, feeling the moment in her whole body.

"Max…"

She opened her eyes to see Chloe's face much closer than it was. Max could tell Chloe had a lot on her mind. She could see all the emotions running through her. But one thing was for sure, at that moment, they were feeling the same thing. They felt each other. The connection was so powerful that neither of them could look away. Chloe's face inched closer. Max could feel her breath. If she could, she would live in it.

"Chloe, I…"

Chloe softly pressed her head against Max's forehead. Their lips almost touching.

"I like –"

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open.

"Hey, what's goi-"

Rachel stopped in the middle of the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open as she took in the scene in front of her. Chloe and Max pressed up against each other, with their hands on Max's chest, and their faces touching.

Almost as quickly, Max and Chloe immediately separated from each other's hold, and simultaneously gaped at Rachel and at each other, not exactly knowing what to do.

Rachel looked at them. "What's going on here?"

Chloe spoke up, scratching her head. "Oh, uh, Max's constipated and she needed some help." Max turned to Chloe with a _really?_ face.

Rachel looked at Max. "Are you okay?"

Max eagerly nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! I'm, uh, all better now."

Rachel slowly nodded. "Okay."

Though the pair of them tried to hide the sparks that were bursting out not seconds ago, it was futile to conceal, as the air of the room was riddled with it. Nobody could mistake the tension.

Rachel turned to Chloe. "The others are thinking of going to Taylor's party tonight. I thought we could go. Max, you should come too."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm hardly dressed for a party", said Max, stuttering and looking down at her outfit.

"That's okay, I can make you over. Please join us. Besides, it'd be great for all of us to bond. Right, Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Max nervously. "Sure." Then she turned around and faced the mirror.

"Then it's settled! Max, come with me", said Rachel, as she grabbed Max's hand. "I have this outfit that would look so hot on you." Rachel led her out the door. "Plus, I have some tea for your stomach."

Before they were fully gone, Max took one last look behind her. She saw Chloe through the mirror's reflection. She was already looking at her. The look in their eyes, it was strong, but it was also weak. Like an injured lion. Once they were gone, Chloe rested her elbows on the sink and buried her head in her hands.

Strange how your reflection can be more truthful.


	15. Chapter 15

"This one's pretty cute. Nah. Oh, this is even cuter! Or, this red one? But I wore this last week. Hmm."

Max watched as Rachel rummaged through her closet, looking at various outfits, and talking to herself. All the rejected outfits, she piled on the carpet creating a huge cluster of clothes. She had a lot of them, and they all ranged from various styles. They were punk, girly, preppy, and sophisticated. No matter how unfitting they'd be put together, it always looked as if Rachel could easily pull it off. I guess it's true what they say about style. The manner of how you present your ensemble trumps the symphony of what you wear. Rachel had that grace.

Max sat on the edge of the bed, and still sitting against the headboard was Victoria, scrolling through her phone as she loudly chews gum. Rachel had sent Trevor downstairs to wait in the living room while they dressed up, and Chloe must have probably followed. Chloe hated makeovers, so that wouldn't be a surprise.

Victoria groaned. "Ugh, you are taking forever."

"Don't rush me! I'm trying to make sure Max and I look super hot for tonight", said Rachel, as she playfully winked at Max. "Give me ten minutes."

Victoria glared at Max, looking at her up and down. "I think you mean ten years." Max glared back. Victoria stood up and walked to the door. "Screw this, I'm going downstairs. Hurry the fuck up. The party's booming right now, and I'm going to kill you if all the tequila's gone." She banged the door closed.

Rachel laughed. "Don't mind her, Max. Eventually, you'll be able to tune out her bitchiness."

"Haha, yeah, totally." Max forced a smile, but it was clear she was uncomfortable.

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom. It was so intense, and it was something Max had never felt before. That hunger to have someone. How could Max be herself around Rachel after everything that happened? It felt wrong, but why did it also feel so satisfying. Then again, it's Chloe. Max wasn't sure if she should even allow herself to feel anything about it, much less satisfaction.

She finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Chloe, and that wasn't okay, at least, she didn't think it was. How could she fall in love with her best friend? Her best friend who's also seeing someone else. It's bound to be a disaster.

Max looked down solemnly.

 _Was it just my imagination, or was she about to kiss me?_

She shook her head. _There's no way. Chloe doesn't see me like that._

"Max, this is perfect for you!" Rachel turned to Max and held up the hanger that displayed the outfit. "You would look H-O-T, hot!"

Max eyed it with hesitation. "Rachel, I really don't think I can pull that off. And I don't know if I want to show that much skin. Maybe you should wear it instead, you'd look way better than I would."

Rachel grabbed Max's hand and pulled her up. "Don't be silly! You are so wearing this tonight. Come on, try it on." She shoved it into Max and walked to the other side of the room. "Go ahead, I'll give you some privacy."

Max looked down at the clothes and got nervous. It was a black, lacey off-shoulder crop top, and some denim shorts. This definitely wasn't Max's style. She sighed and began to take her clothes off. _I'm going to look so stupid._

As she was removing her clothes, she noticed Rachel sitting on the other side of the bed looking over the shots that Trevor took of her. Even though Max and Rachel barely knew each other, the silence between them was not awkward at all. In fact, there was something about Rachel that had a calming effect. Max saw this as an opportunity to make some conversation. Though she felt a little uncomfortable from what happened earlier, she still wanted to be Rachel's friend.

"So Rachel, how long have you wanted to be a model?"

Rachel smiled when she heard the question, still looking at the pictures. "Oh, this was actually pretty recent. I know there are many things I can do that I'd be better at, but there's something about modeling that makes me happy." Her expression turned somber. "It's the only time I can be myself."

Max stopped and watched her thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I feel like everyone has this certain expectation of me and who I'm supposed to be. Everything thinks I'm like this, wholesome person. When in reality, I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks I am. I'm flawed. Just because no one can see that doesn't mean it's not there. And to keep up with this façade, I have to try to be this whole other person and it's exhausting." Rachel put the pictures down, and looked at Max. "I just want to be normal. I want to be like everyone else, and I want to make mistakes. Is that weird?"

Max put the clothes down, and sat on the bed. "Absolutely not. Sounds like you just want to be yourself all the time, and not just when you model. That's not weird at all."

"When I model, I never have to worry about how I look. It's ironic, isn't it?" Rachel giggled. "It feels so natural. I feel like I'm actually me." She smiled at Max.

Max smiled back at her. "That's beautiful, Rach. Wait, can I call you that? Sorry, boundaries", said Max.

"Max, you're sitting on my bed, talking to me in your bra and underwear. I don't think we have to worry about boundaries." They laughed together.

"Thanks for listening to me, Max. I can see why Chloe likes you so much."

Max stopped and gulped. She stared at the clothes on the bed. Rachel was watching her.

"Well, you know", said Max, casually. She got up from the bed and proceeded to put the outfit on. "Chloe also likes pulp with her orange juice, so I won't be taking that to heart."

Rachel watched her intently. "No, really. Chloe looks up to you. When you were away, she talked about you all the time. She always mentioned what a wonderful person you were. I mean, yeah, she was angry. But you can love someone and despise them at the same time, don't you think?"

Max stayed silent.

"In fact, she talked about you so much – that I felt a little intimidated."

Max looked at Rachel.

 _She felt intimidated? By me?_

Rachel looked to the side coldly, then back at Max with a sweet smile. "But that was ridiculous. I mean, we all just want Chloe to be happy, right? It's not a competition."

"Yeah… totally."

Something was off. The tension in the room was intense. Neither of them spoke. Rachel kept her back to Max. Max couldn't see her face, and she wanted to because maybe then she'd understand what was going on. But Rachel didn't move. Instead Max focused on wearing the outfit. She had already put the shorts on, and they fit her perfectly. She tried on the top. It exposed her shoulders and her mid-section.

She looked at herself in the mirror. _Okay, this is pretty cute. But I've never worn a crop top in my life. People are going to see my stomach. I don't think I can do this._

Rachel turned to look at her. "You look great."

"This is a bit too much for me. I've never worn something like this."

Rachel stood up, walked to her, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Live a little, Max. Feel beautiful, own your body, and have fun. Okay?"

Max took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right."

Rachel moved to the closet. She picked out a blue tank top. She removed her top, and put the tank top on. Then she moved to the dresser, and put on some hoop earrings. She turned to Max. "Ready."

 _Damn, that's all it took? And she looks like a freaking goddess. Wow._

She grabbed her purse, and smiled at Max. "Shall we go downstairs? Victoria's probably lost her shit by now."

"Yes, let's go. And thank you, Rachel. Really."

"Hey, don't thank me. What's mine is yours." She walked over to the door and Max happily followed. Rachel opened it, then stopped causing Max to stop in her tracks. "That doesn't apply to everything though." Then she kept walking, leaving a stunned Max behind.

 _What?_

Max caught up with her, and they made their way down the stairs. Chloe and Trevor's voices could be heard as they made their way down. It seemed like they were conversing about something. Chloe's laugh emerges.

Max starts to feel nervous. _Chloe's going to see me like this. What is she going to think? Gah, is it too late to change?!_

They reach platform, and right next to them, the living room. Victoria was scooped up in the recliner scrolling through her phone again. Chloe and Trevor were facing each other, and Chloe's back was faced towards the stairs so she couldn't see them, but Trevor could. Trevor stopped talking and his attention moved to the two ladies who just entered. Chloe followed his gaze and turned around. She was speechless.

Victoria shouted. "Oh my god. Fina-fucking-lly! We've been here for forever! What were you two doing up there, reenacting Hamlet?" She got up and walked to the door. "Let's gooo!"

Trevor gets up from the couch. "You two look great. I'll be waiting outside. I should probably also make sure Victoria isn't having a breakdown." He walked out the door.

Rachel skipped to Chloe. "Hi baby, did you miss me? I hope you guys weren't too bored down here." But Chloe could not pay any attention. She was too busy looking at Max.

She looked at her as if she didn't know where to start. Her jaw was open, and her eyes blinked profusely. She made her way up. From Max's legs all the way to her freckled shoulders, then back to her exposed stomach. Chloe gulped. Rachel interrupted her. "Hello?" Chloe snapped out of it and looked down at Rachel.

"Yeah, hey… uh, no, not too bored", said Chloe, trying to focus on Rachel. It seemed like the hardest thing to do at that moment.

Max noticed Chloe looking at her and immediately wanted to crawl into a hole. _God, she probably thinks I look like an idiot. This is so embarrassing. I can't even look at her._

A blush formed on Max's face. Chloe continues to watch her. She blushes even harder.

 _Chloe. Stop looking._

Rachel followed Chloe's gaze, and her face fell. She turned back to Chloe with her eyebrows scrunched up, and a very annoyed look on her face. "Chloe?"

All of a sudden, the front door bangs open and Victoria's voice echoes through the house.

"Can we go already?!"


End file.
